Is He Really That Nerd?
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang murid yang baru dua bulan di Fiore Academy ini, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kutu buku paling kuper di sekolahnya yang berambut pinkish. Tapi... apa benar itukah pribadi sesungguhnya dari seorang Natsu Dragneel? Bad Sumamary/ AU/OOC/ The Nerd Natsu! Mind to RnR? Cover isn't mine!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! ^^

Nana hadir dengan cerita baru!

Ide ini nongol saat Nana niatnya mau bikin FnH malah bikin yg ini!

Tapi nggak apalah! Nana udah lama nggak muncul di ffn, jadi ini buat menebus kesalahan Nana!

Eternal... nanti dulu yy... Nana udah lama nggak nulis romance, jadi agak aneh gitu... jadi lagi nyari inspirasi dulu... #gomen...

Yup! Happy Reading~~

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Fiore Academy

Sekolah menengah atas yang sangat terkenal di kota Magnolia ini. Sekolah yang selalu mencetak prestasi gemilang dan menjadi sekolah terfavorit di Fiore.

Sekolah yang juga memiliki gedung besar ini hampir menyerupai seperti gedung kantor membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah impian hampir semua siswa siswi yang ingin melanjutkan studi mereka.

Namun, di balik gedung besar ini, terdapat sebuah rahasia yang –bisa di katakan- umum bagi para pelajar di sana.

Diskriminasi.

Masalah ini memang tidak terlalu terlihat oleh guru, namun bagi para korban ini merupakan masalah yang serius.

Para korban adalah orang yang di anggap si pelaku adalah orang lemah, payah, dan tidak _populer_.

Yap! Populer! Hanya siswa dan siswi _populer_ yang tidak mendapat perlakuan yang menentang hak asasi manusia ini. Setidaknya, kau harus menjadi teman dekat dari siswa populer itu.

Di sekolah ini, hanya siswa siswi yang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata yang termasuk golongan populer. Dan dari sanalah semua berasal, para siswa siswi angkuh itu mulai mengangkat kepala mereka 5 cm lebih tinggi.

Para siswa siswi populer itu hanya akan berteman dengan yang menurut mereka memiliki satu iman.

Namun jika menurut mereka kau tidak cantik atau hebat seperti mereka, mereka akan melakukan semua cara untuk… melenyapkanmu.

Jadi inilah kenapa masalah ini sangat di hindari oleh para pelajar.

Siswa populer ini menempati tempat terbaik, taman dan lapangan paling luas hanya golongan mereka yang boleh menjejakkan kaki di atasnya.

Seperti yang di lihat di lapangan basket ini.

Hanya Si Populer yang boleh menempati lapangan basket terbesar ini. Dan bagi yang tidak, menyingkirlah jika masih ingin menghirup udara besok.

"Sting-kun! Ganbatte!"

Terdengar teriakan dan jeritan para siswi kepada seorang cowok _blonde_ bermata biru dengan bekas luka di dekat mata kanannya.

Cowok itu melemparkan seringai kepada para _fans_-nya dan berhasil membuat mereka mabuk kepayang.

"KYA! STING-KUN! KAKOI!"

Cowok _blonde_ bernama Sting itu terkekeh pelan sebelum berlari masuk menuju lapangan dan menangkap bola basket yang di lemparkan kepadanya dengan sigap.

Sting mulai men_dribble _dengan lincah menuju ring basket musuhnya. Namun tentunya tidak semulus itu karena dia langsung di hadang oleh lawan.

Syat!

Tanpa perhitungan Sting langsung melakukan pivot untuk menerobos musuhnya, berbekal dengan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan.

Melihat dia tak lagi di halang, Sting menambah kecepatan larinya dan langsung melakukan _lay-up_.

Syut!

Bola masuk ke dalam ring membuat papan skor bergerak untuk angka tambah bagi timnya.

"KYAAAA! STING-KUN MEMANG TERBAIK!"

Para _fans_ setianya mulai meneriak kalimat pujian yang sangat di nikmati oleh pemuda blonde itu, terlihat dengan senyum kebanggannya.

"_Nice_ Sting!" Puji seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya di bagian kanan.

"_Sangkyu_ Rogue!"

Pemuda bernama Rogue itu mengikuti Sting yang berjalan menuju bangku tempat mereka meletakkan tas pelengkapan.

"Sting-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut _silver_ panjang sepunggung datang bersama seorang gadis yang juga berambut _silver_ namun pendek di atas bahu.

"Yo Angel!" Sapa balik Sting kepada gadis berambut _silver_ panjang itu.

"Ne Sting-kun~ Bisa kau jaga sebentar adikku yang manis ini~?" Tanya Angel manja sembari menarik maju gadis rambut silver.

Sting menyeringai, "Tentu saja Angel! Mana mungkin aku menolak untuk menjaga adikmu yang cantik ini." Jawab Sting sambil mengedip jahil ke arah adik Angel yang kini merona malu.

Angel mendelik galak, "Biarpun begitu jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya!"

"Hai! Hai! Nona Angel! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan- pacarmu yang keberapa?"

"Emm…." Angel diam seraya menerka-nerka, "Yang… ke-11 minggu ini!"

Sting terkekeh, "Okelah! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Angel tersenyum manis lalu berbalik menghadap adiknya, "Nah Yukino! Aku akan pergi kencan, kau akan di jaga Sting sementara aku pergi. Ingat! Jangan mau di dekati _Play-boy_ satu ini!" Angel melirik galak ke arah Sting sedangkan yang di sebut hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja Nee-san! Jangan terlalu lama!" ujar Yukino sambil tersenyum manis.

Angel mengcubit kecil pipi Yukino, "Aih! Tentu saja! Aku tak akan mau meninggalkanmu yang manis ini dengan cowok seperti dia! Tap jangan khawatir! Ada Rogue!" Angel menunjuk ke arah Rogue yang menganguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Jaa~" Pamit Angel seraya mencium pipi adiknya dan pergi.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata bohong kakakmu, Yukino!" Timpal Sting, "Ah! Duduklah! Tak perlu takut denganku! Aku tak akan menyakiti gadis cantik kok!"

"Sayangnya Sting, kata-kata Angel-senpai benar." Balas Rogue kalem yang membuatnya mendapat _death-glare_ dari Sting.

Mendengar perkataan Rogue, Yukino mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berasal.

"Tak apa, Yukino-san! Aku tak akan membuat Sting mendekatimu!" Rogue menarik pelan Yukino untuk duduk di sebelah Sting sedangkan dirinya tetap berdiri.

Sting mendecih pelan, tak terima dengan perkataan Rogue, yang sebenarnya… benar.

Berarti dia harus mencari _korban_ yang lain.

"Minna!"

Sting, Rogue dan Yukino menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ berjalan ke arah bangku tempat mereka duduk.

"Yo Lucy!" Sapa Sting sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Hai Sting! Dan… Yukino!" Yukino menganguk, "Hai Rogue!" Rogue tersenyum.

"Kemana saja manis? Kau tahu pangeranmu ini merindukanmu…?" Sting mulai melancarkan serangannya.

Gadis bernama Lucy itu mendelik tajam. Seketika Sting berhenti menyeringai melihat Lucy telah menolak _godaan_ _mautnya_.

"Kemana saja Lucy-san? Aku tadi tidak melihatmu," Tanya Rogue.

"Habis dari perpustakaan. Aku meminjam buku untuk tugasku minggu depan!" Jawab Lucy riang sambil menggiyang pelan tas tenteng yang di pegangnya.

"Cih! Tugas minggu depan nanti saja buatnya! Mumpung hari ini sabtu kita harus bersenang-senang! Hei! Mau pergi kencan denganku Lucy?" Tanya Sting tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Aku mau mengerjakan tugasku!" Tolak Lucy tegas.

Sting mendecak kecewa, namun sebuah ide muncul dari kepala _blonde_nya.

"Hei! Kau mau kuajari main basket?" Tanya Sting.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, sebenarnya itu hanya siasat Sting agar dia bisa bermain dengannya. Namun Lucy juga ingin sekali-kali bermain basket.

"Baiklah."

Seketika wajah cemberut Sting berubah cerah, "Yosh! Ayo kemari manis!"

"Berhenti memanggilku manis!" Salak Lucy galak.

Sting melengos. Tidak seperti gadis lain, Lucy sangat sulit untuk di _lumpuhkan_.

Walaupun baru dua bulan bersekolah, Lucy berhasil masuk golongan populer hanya dalam waktu seminggu! Itu juga slah satu faktornya karena Sting telah menargetkan Lucy sebagai mainannya yang baru. Namun rupanya tidak semudah itu.

Lucy memiliki banyak _fans_. Mulai dari perempuan sampai laki-laki. Karena berbeda dengan siswi populer lainnya, Lucy tidaklah besar kepala. Selain cantik, dia bersikap baik dan ramah kepada _semua orang_!

Yah…. Bagi Sting bukan masalah.

Tapi sampai pengecut –yang dia anggap- pun di perlukan ramah! Bagi Sting, mereka tak pantas menghirup udara yang sama dengan para murid populer!

"Nah! Pertama-tama kita coba _passing_!"

"_Passing_?"

"Yup! Cobalah untuk _chest pass_! Lemparkan bola ke arahku tepat di depan dada."

"Baiklah!" Lucy memposisikan diri seperti yang di perajarinya di buku, kedua lututnya agak di tekuk dan membentuk kuda-kuda. Lucy yakin dia benar karena Sting juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Syut!

Bola oranye itu di tolakkan oleh Lucy dan di tangkap mudah dengan Sting.

"Bagus!" Sting kembali mengembalikan bola basket ke Lucy. Namun dengan sedikit tenaga lebih sampai Lucy hampir gagal menangkapnya.

"Sting!" Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kesal. Lucy melemparkan bola basket malang itu kuat-kuat ke arah pemuda _blonde_ yang masih menertawakannya itu dan…

Meleset.

Mata Lucy membesar melihat peluru andalannya gagal membidik kepala _blonde_ Sting, justru karena kuatnya lemparan Lucy, bola basket itu terlempar sampai keluar lapangan dan…

Dak!

Mengenai kepala orang lain yang tengah lewat di luar area _khusus_ murid populer.

Lucy yang menyadari kesalahannya segera berlari ke arah korban kemarahannya.

"He-hei! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy cemas sambil membantu orang itu berdiri.

Saat itu Lucy baru saja sadar bahwa korban pelemparan-bola-basket-mengamuk adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut…

_Pink_?

"A-anu… aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Sungguh!" Ucap Lucy sambil membungkuk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

"Ahaha… tak apa. ini bukan kesalahan nona kok!"

Lucy yang lega akan korbannya tak marah menegakkan badannya. Dan… terkejut.

Pemuda itu, walau Lucy tahu tak sopan, adalah pemuda paling tidak memahami apa yang di sebut _fashion_.

Mengapa?

Dia memakai sweater berwarna cokelat yang Lucy yakin sepertinya dia pernah melihat neneknya memakai sweater seperti itu. dan sweater yang di pakainya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran yang cocok dengannya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berbungkus selimut kuno yang ketinggalan zaman. Celananya pun demikian. Sangat kebesaran. Dan kacamata yang tebalnya sama dengan pantat botol susu sapi. Yang membuat iris matanya tak terlihat lagi akan tebalnya kacamata.

"Emm…. Nona?"

Lucy tersentak, merutuki dirinya akan memandangi orang lain, tidak sopan!

"Ah! Anu… aku-"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah Nona! Mungkin orang lain tak akan kuat menerimanya," Timpal pemuda itu sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

Lucy berusaha menahan semburat malunya. Walau pemuda itu bukan bermaksud mengejeknya, tapi perkataanya benar-benar mengenai hatinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk… menebusnya?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah! Saya bisa melupakannya!" Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, pemuda misterius itu pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

"Lucy!" Panggil Sting.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Sting sambil memberikan _death_-_glare_nya.

"Jangan mau di dekati pengecut tadi," Kata Sting tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Seketika _death-glare_ Lucy lenyap.

"Si pengecut Dragneel! Kutu buku paling kuper di sekolah! Jangan berteman dengannya Lucy! Dia orang aneh yang selalu berdiam di perpustakaan membaca buku. Mungkin dia pikir kacamatanya belum cukup tebal untuk mengalahkan pantat botol sapi?" Sting mendengus sebelum menarik tangan Lucy.

"Saatnya pulang! Aku akan antarkan kau dan Yukino!"

Namun Lucy tak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Sting.

Kepalanya terus memutari pertanyaan yang sama.

Siapa pemuda itu?

Dan…. Apa benar yang di ucapkan Sting itu?

~To Be Continue~

* * *

Huwaaaa... selama bikin ini chappy Nana nggak berhenti nge-gllare si Stiky! Dasar blonde! beraninya ngatai ichibanku!

Sting : kan lu yang bikin gua ngomong gitu? gimana sih... -_-"

Nana : tetep aja gau nggak suka sama lo!

Lupakan si Stiky itu, yang jelas ini fic karena Nana suka banget sama ide yg tentang Natsu yg biasanya jadi cowok pouler, sekarang jadi kutu buku! XD

Tapi... Natsu is still Natsu, right?

pokoknya... lihat aja lu Sting! #huwaahahha pembalas atas dendam pribadi gua sama lu!

Sting : emang gua salah apa sih sampe di timpain masalah sama si Nana...? -_-

Nana : diem lo!

Sting : iya deh..

Oya? Jelekkah cerita ini? Perlu Nana menghapusnya?

Okelah! Sampai nanti di next chappy!

Mind to Review~~?

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Halooooo

Nana balik lagi! xDD

Wow! Ini update tercepat yg pernah Nana buat! Rekor baru! XDD

Dan, Terima kasih atas review dari Readers! Nana sampe terheran-heran ngeliat kotak masuk e-mail Nana!

Udah deh! Nana nggak akan banyak ngebacotnya! Langsung aja!

Happy Reading!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, The Nerd Natsu.

Chapter 2

.

Minggu sore.

Minggu yang sangat di nantikan orang-orang kini akan beranjak pergi, sangat di sayangkan karena semua orang akan melanjutkan sekolah atau pekerjaannya di hari senin.

Di taman kota nampak masih banyak muda mudi menikmati hari libur singkat namun nikmat bersama teman mereka atau pacar.

Tampak seorang gadis _blonde_ tengah berjalan memasuki taman kota itu dengan senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Akhirnya selama dua hari penuh dia bisa bernafas lega setelah mengerjakan tugas mingguan yang di berikan gurunya.

Walau waktu tegat tugas itu masih lama, namun bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia selama ada waktu mengerjakannya, mengapa tidak?

"Hmm…. " Lucy merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang pegal terus mengetik dan menulis.

"Fuaaahh… minggu depan aku bisa sedikit bebas dari tugas!" Serunya dengan bangga.

Lucy yang memakai _one-shoulder blouse_ berwarna hijau dengan jeans yang _trendy_ tengah berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman sampai…

"Lucyyyy!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, gadis cantik itu menoleh.

Seorang gadis berambut pink tua dengan mata _sapphire_ tengah berlari kecil mendekatinya sambil melambai.

"Sherry!" Balas Lucy.

Sherry Blendy, siswi kelas dua Fiore Academy. Dan salah satu murid _populer _yang hampir setiap minggu mengganti pacar. Kecantikan yang di atas rata-rata membuatnya menjadi cewek super angkuh yang selalu merendahkan orang dan menilai sesuatu dari mateliar.

"Kau kemana saja?! Aku tak melihatmu di pesta Jenny kemarin!" Sembur Sherry saat dia sudah dekat.

Lucy memasang wajah bingung, "Pesta?"

"Iya! Kau tahukan setiap hari sabtu _kita_ mengadakan pesta! Kemarin giliran di rumah Jenny! Sayang sekali kau tak datang! Banyak sekali cowok-cowok keren untuk di pancing!" Jelas Sherry sambil cemberut.

Tentu saja yang di maksud _kita_ oleh Sherry adalah murid-murid populer!

"Ah! Maaf aku lupa! Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas kemarin!" Jelas Lucy –setengah- berbohong.

Sebenarnya Lucy memang tidak berniat datang ke pesta itu, dia memang tak menyukai pesta-pesta yang hanya membuat badannya lelah. Lebih baik dia di rumah dengan secangkir cokelat panas sambil menonton drama kesukaannya.

Sherry menggeleng, "Lucy… Lucy… mumpung masih muda begini, jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya dengan belajar! Tubuhmu perlu di latih juga loh!" Komentar Sherry sambil mengedip jahil.

Lucy balas menggeleng, "Aku belum tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan laki-laki…. "

"Ya ampun! Dengan tubuh seperti ini tak perlu mencari juga sudah banyak cowok yang mengantri!" Bibir kecil membentuk seringai,

"Dan… bahkan Sting masih berusaha mengejarmu!"

Lucy melengos kesal. Semau teman populernya menyuruhnya untuk menerima Sting sebagai pacarnya, jika tidak dia akan sangat menyesal.

Hah! Masa bodoh dengan Sting! Sekalipun Sting –menurut para siswi populer- adalah siswa paling _Hot_ di sekolah mereka, Lucy tak akan mau bersamanya!

Baginya rugi meski Sting yang di akuinya memiliki wajah yang… ehem! Tapi play-boy!

Namun bagi teman-temannya, itu bukan masalah! Yang penting dapat pacar!

"Oh ya!" Suara Sherry memecah lemparan pemikiran Lucy.

"Kudengar kau melempar bola basket ke arah Si kutu buku itu ya?!" Tanya Sherry dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ah! Itu… "

"Harusnya kau mencoba dengan bola _boling_ Lucy! Supaya kepalanya bisa lebih mengenal kata _fashion_!" Cemooh Sherry.

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku heran masih ada orang purba yang hidup di zaman modern ini! Entah dari tempat sampah mana dia menemukan semua pakaian yang dia pakai! Atau mungkin dia tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli baju baru?"

Lucy mendelik tajam ke arah Sherry, tak suka akan ketidak sopanannya dalam memilih kata-kata. Mungkin jika tidak ingat bahwa Sherry adalah teman barunya, Lucy pasti sudah menamparnya keras-keras.

"Ah sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya memikirkan cowok cupu begitu! Aku pergi dulu Lucy! Kencan terakhir di hari minggu, kau tahu?" Tanpa menunggu balasan Lucy, gadis berambut _pink_ tua itu pergi.

Lucy terus mengawasi kepergiannya tanpa memutus kilatan tajam kemarahan di matanya.

Apa boleh buat, begitulah _semua_ teman-teman barunya di sini.

Dua bulan yang lalu, saat dia baru pindah ke Magnolia, Sherry dan Sting-lah teman pertamanya. Kemudian bertambah menjadi Rogue, Yukino, Angel, Jenny, dan lainnya.

Awalnya Lucy merasa senang karena di dekati pertama. Tapi dia merasa sangat kecewa begitu menyadari alasan utamanya.

Mereka mendekatinya karena kecantikannya. Dan mereka menganggap dia sama seperti mereka.

Lucy sangat tidak setuju dengan cara mereka bergaul. Namun apa daya dia tak bisa mencari teman baru yang memiliki satu pikirannya.

Itupun tak ada pemuda –selain play-boy- yang berani mendekatinya. Karena menganggap dirinya sama menyebalkannya dengan teman barunya.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. Dia berbalik memutuskan untuk melupakan semua percakapan kecil dengan Sherry.

Sekarang dia menjadi merasa bersalah karena mau mendengarkan kalimat tak sedap dari temannya sendiri.

Walaupun yang di katakan Sherry… ada benarnya…

Tapi mengatakannya secara terang-terangan sangatlah tidak sopan dan tak pantas di katakan siapapun!

Lucy membatalkan acara beristirahatnya di bangku taman. Dia ingin pulang, mandi dengan air hangat untuk meluluhkan segala kekesalannya.

Namun niat itu hilang begitu saja saat mata cokelatnya menangkap dua buah kata menarik yang tertulis di salah satu plang toko beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Toko buku.

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Segera di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju salah satu tempat yang paling sering di kunjunginya.

Setelah kakinya mengantarkannya kepada surga pencinta buku, tanpa menunggu apa-apa Lucy mendorong pelan pintu toko itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa kasir toko buku itu sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Lucy tersenyum membalas sapaan kasir toko, "Maaf, apa ada novel keluaran terbaru?"

"Ya! Anda bisa melihatnya di bagian novel." Jawab kasir itu sopan sambil memberitahukan tempat rak buku yang di maksudnya dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Lucy berjalan menuju rak buku yang di maksud. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman melihat beberapa novel menarik tengah menanti untuk di tarik dari raknya.

Sebenarnya, Lucy sendiri juga memiliki sisi seorang kutu buku. Hampir semua buku yang menarik baginya akan dia baca. Apapun itu.

Tapi baginya tetaplah buku nomor satu di dalam daftarnya adalah novel, terutama dengan _genre romance!_

Dan matanya berkilat senang saat menangkap tulisan judul yang membuatnya tertarik.

Lucy menarik novel itu, tersenyum senang mendapati novel itu sangat menarik melalui sinopsisnya. Dan harganya pun tidak mahal.

Untunglah dia membawa dompetnya.

Dengan langkah riang Lucy berjalan ke arah kasir- tunggu! Orang itu….

Mata Lucy melebar.

Orang yang tengah membayar di kasir itu!

Sweater kuno, kaca mata tbal, dan… rambut _pink_!

Orang yang -tidak sengaja!- terkena lemparan bola basketnya kemarin!

Lucy segera membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa namun kembali menutupnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyapa seseorang bahkan dia tak ingat namanya?

Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah….

Ah! Itu dia!

"Dragneel-kun!"

Pemuda berambut pink itu menoleh mendengar nama keluarganya di panggil.

Lucy tersenyum lega saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tengah berbelanja, Heratfilia-san?"

Lucy menganguk, dia cukup senang dengan cara bicara pemuda kutu buku ini. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, dia sangatlah sopan.

"Kamu sendiri, Drag-"

"Silakan panggil Natsu." Potong pemuda itu cepat.

Lucy terhenyak sesaat, _'Natsu? jadi itu nama kecilnya? Sangat… cocok dengan rambutnya.' _

"Baiklah Natsu! dan kamu juga memanggilku Lucy!" Natsu memberikan cengirannya. Dan sekali lagi membuat Lucy terkejut.

'_Dia tak seperti kutu buku biasanya! Sangat ramah dan cengirannya…. Make him so adorable…'_

Bahkan hanya sedikit bicara, Lucy sudah cukup menyukai pemuda berambut _pink_ ini.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide hebat di kepalanya.

"Ne ne.. Natsu! apa kamu ada waktu sehabis ini?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Hmm…. Tidak! Ada apa?"

Lucy tersenyum, "Maukah kamu menemaniku untuk mencoba _café_ yang baru yang baru buka? Sekalian sebagia pemohonan maafku karena… " Lucy berhenti, terlalu malu untuk meneruskan. Sampai sekarang dia merasa bersalah telah melempari Natsu dengan bola basket. Yang pastinya sakit sekali.

"Ah! Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak-"

"Tolonglah! Setidaknya mauhkan menemaniku? Aku tak suka duduk di _café_ seorang diri tanpa teman!"

Natsu memandang sebentar mata memohon Lucy, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lucy bersorak kecil, "Terimak kasih, Natsu!"

Natsu tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Tapi tentunya kau tak melupakan untuk membayar bukumu, bukan?"

Mata Lucy membulat sesaat.

Ups!

-000XXX000-

"Nah! Natsu! Pilihanlah sesukamu! _My treat_!"

Kini mereka berdua telah duduk di café yang baru buka beberapa hari lalu dan menjadi buah bibir di sekolahnya, _Coffee Lover._

Dan tentunya yang menjadi andalan café ini adalah kopi.

"Hmm… Café Americano saja."

Lucy sedikit kecewa karena Natsu memilih kopi yang murah. Sepertinya Natsu masih menutup diri dan belum sepenuhnya memercayainya.

"Aku Mocha latte! Dan Plain Score-nya dua!" Pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan akan siap sepuluh menit lagi." Jelas pelayan itu lalu melesat pergi.

Natsu memberikannya pandangan heran.

"Kudengar Plain Score di café ini sangat enak! Aku ingin kita mencobanya juga!" Jelas Lucy.

"Terima kasih tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aih! Jelas akulah yang merepotkanmu!"

Hening. Lucy menggingit bibir pelannya, sesuai yang dia duga, Natsu sangatlah pendiam.

Dan ini menjadi susah untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Ohya Natsu! buku apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Hanya buku referensi. Aku sedikit kesulitan di bidang fisika."

"Ohya? Aku cukup mampu di fisika! Kalau kamu butuh bantuan aku bisa membantumu!"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Lucy tersenyum menyakinkan.

Natsu membalas senyumnya, "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya." Natsu mengeluarkan buku yang baru di belinya dari tas punggungnya, tampak ada sebuah lembaran yang jatuh saat dia menarik buku barunya keluar. Lembaran itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Lucy membungkuk mengambil lemparan itu.

"Lembaran dari toko olahraga?"

"Ah! Itu… " Natsu merapikan kembali tasnya, "Itu kudapat saat melewati toko olahraga yang baru buka di dekat sini."

Lucy mengaguk paham, "Kamu suka olahraga Natsu?" Tanyanya sambil mengembalikan ;lembaran itu kepada Natsu.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku cukup menyukai fotografi."

"Wow! _Sounds great!_ Aku bertaruh kamu sudah sangat ahli!"

Natsu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak juga. Aku baru memulainya sejak setahun lalu."

"Berarti… kamu masuk klub fotografi?" Natsu menganguk.

Wajah Lucy menjadi sumringah, "Kebetulan klub fotografi dekat dengan klub bahasa!"

"Klub bahasa?"

Lucy menganguk, "Aku senang menulis dan karena ingin meningkatkan kemampuanku aku… "

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Menulis bukan hal yang kuno!"

Lucy menatap Natsu lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu serius dalam ucapannya, membuat gadis _blonde_ itu tersenyum lembut. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang mengejeknya akan pilihannya, Natsu menghargainya.

Dan itu yang sangat di hargai oleh Lucy.

"Terima kasih… " Gumam Lucy pelan. Dia berharap Natsu tak mendengarnya namun harapannya salah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Natsu tidak mengejek pilihan klubku…"

Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Untuk apa aku mengejeknya? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, menulis bukanlah hal kuno! Tak perlu mendengarkan komentar orang lain, lakuakn saja apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Luce."

Lucy tersenyum, "Benar juga! Terima kasih, Na- Tunggu! Luce?"

Natsu menganguk kecil, "Lebih mudah mengucapkannya,"

"Hei! Namaku tidaklah sulit di ucapkan!"

Natsu terkekeh akan bantahan Lucy. Lucy yang memasang _mode_ cemberut, tak bisa membendung rasa senangnya.

Ternyata Natsu tidaklah seperti yang di katakan Sting!

Walau penampilannya kurang menyakinkan, Natsu sangat ramah dan enak di ajak bicara. Justru Lucy sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Untuk pertama kalinya di kota Magnolia ini, dia menemukan orang yang cocok dengannya.

Hei! Itu ide yang bagus!

"Ne Natsu!"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Natsu memandangnya tak percaya, "Tapi Luce, ka-"

"Aku tak menyukai teman-teman populerku! Mereka sama sekali tidak menyenangkan sepertimu! Aku… sudah lelah dengan tingkah mereka! Jadi… " Lucy memandang Natsu penuh harap.

Natsu menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah! Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Luce!"

Wajah Lucy kembali sumringah, "Wai! _Arigatou_ Natsu!"

Natsu tertawa melihat tingkah teman barunya, "Sama-sama Luce! Harusnya akulah yang mengucapkannya!"

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu," Pelayan kembali datang yang kini membawa pesanan mereka, menandakan percakapan mereka harus di tunda karena mulut mereka akan di gunakan untuk mencicipi makanan dan tangan mereka akan di gunakan untuk menulis.

-000XXX000-

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Luce!"

"Sama-sama Natsu! Aku senang membantumu! Dan… terima kasih juga telah membantuku di biologi!"

"Tak masalah! Sama-sama Luce!"

Satu informasi baru, Natsu sangat lihai di pelajaran Biologi, yang di mana Lucy kadang mendapat kesulitan. Natsu bahkan membantunya memberi saran untuk tugas biologi yang di kerjakan gadis _blonde_ ini selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan ke arah taman kota yang tadi mereka lewati saat pergi.

"Kamu tak yakin tidak ingin aku antar, Luce?"

"Taka pa, Natsu! Kamu bilang rumahmu jauh dari tempatku, kan? Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu!" Tekan Lucy sambil tersenyum ramah.

Natsu tertawa kecil, tanpa ragu-ragu, pemuda berambut _pink_ itu memberikan _grins_ yang entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Dan Lucy tak bisa menolak untuk membalas _grins_ khas Natsu itu.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah Luce!"

"Yup! Hati-hati di jalan Natsu!"

Natsu sekali lagi memberikan _grins_-nya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Lucy.

Lucy terus mengawasi kepergian Natsu, senyum lembutnya tidak putus dari wajah cantiknya.

Rupanya, Natsu bukanlah pemuda seperti yang di katakan teman-temannya.

Bahkan Natsu seribu kali lebih baik dari semua pemuda yang di kenalnya di Fiore Academy.

Membuat gadis bermata cokelat ini semakin bersyukur untuk menjadikan pemuda cupu itu menjadi temannya. Dan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan naik tingkat menjadi...

_Best Friend?_

_Not bad!_

-000XXX000-

Di sepanjang pertokoan, sosok Natsu Dragneel tengah berjalan dengan sebuah lemparan di tangannya, matanya sesekali meliha ke arah pertokoan, seolah mencari toko yang menjadi tujuannya.

Dan lembaran yang di pegangnya itu…

Adalah lembaran dari toko olahraga yang sempat di lihat Lucy.

Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti di sebuah toko yang terlihat baru.

"Ini dia!" Natsu dengan ceria masuk ke dalam toko yang merupakan toko olahraga itu.

"Selamat dat- Eh? Rupanya kamu, nak! Cepat sekali menemukan tempatnya! Biasanya kau sering tersesat!" Cemooh seorang bapak yang duduk di bagian kasir.

"Enak saja paman! Mana mungkin aku tersesat! Dan juga salah sendiri kenapa paman pakai acara pindah segala!" Balas Natsu.

Bapak itu tertawa menggelegar, "Dasar anak muda! Tidak pernah memikirkan segala hal lebih detail!"

Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya, dia lalu melempar pandang tanya ke arah bapak itu.

Bapak itu yang mengerti maksud Natsu, memberikan isyarat kepala ke arah kirinya.

Natsu menganguk dan pergi mengikuti arahan bapak itu, yang mengarah ke…

Rak bola basket.

**~ To Be Continue~**

* * *

Woho! Hint! XD

Dan... nggak ada Stinky di chappy ini!

Sting : Kok bahagia bangat aku nggak ada?!

Nana : Karena lu tuh pembawa masalah!

Sting : Huh? Masalah apa? Justru aku jarang muncul di ficmu!

Nana : Justru karena lu muncul di aku jadi males ngelanjutinnya!

Sting : Hah? Masa sih? Mana buktinya?!

Nana : Di Eternal, gara" U mau muncul, Nana jadi ilang semangat, di Futari no Himitsu, lu juga muncul! Gara"nya sekarang Nana kena wb buat ngelanjutinnya!

Sting : lah? Terus di sini gua muncul lu nggak kenapa"!

Nana : Karena fic ini pembalasan atas kedatangan loe yg nggak diundang itu! *Evil smirk*

Sting : (Ngajir liat jahatnya Nana dateng)

Yup! Begitulah Minna! Alasan Nana belum update Eternal, gara" si Stinky itu dateng! Tapi... Setelah di fic ini Nana udah 'puas' memmbalas dendam ke STing, Nana bakal update! xD

Sting : Sumpah deh! Gue yg cakep n kece begini dapet perkaluan yg nggak selever begini!

Nana : Diem lu! Dan jangan nyari masalah dgn deketin Lucy! Dasar Play-boy cap seledri!

Sting : Yg bikin gua jadi Paly-boy kan elu! Dan gua juga nggak mau di bunuh Natsu-san gara" deketin ceweknya... -_-" dan.. kok seledri?!

Nana : Kalo yg bikin gue kenapa? Mau protes?! Dan sebelum Natsu bunuh lu, gua bakal nyiksa elu dulu! Seledri itu baunya nggak enak, sama la kayak lu...

Sting : No comment dah! Dari pada gua di apus di cerita ini... *pundung di belakang menggalau*

Nana : Jangan kuatir Stinky! Nana janji bakal pasangin kamu sama cewek yg jjauuuuuhh lebih cantik dari Lucy!

Sting : Cius Na?! Siapa?!

Nana : Alay lu... emm... Obaba-nya Lamia Scale..?

Sting : GILA LU NANAA! GUA LEBIH MILIH JADI JOMBLO SELAMANYA DARI PADA SAMA NENEK! *KABUR*

NANA : WOIIIIIIIIIIIII! STING! BALIK NGGAK LOE?! CAPS LOCK GUA RUSAK GARA-GARA LOE!

Enam jam kemudian...

Fuh... akhirnya bener lagi..

Yosh! Saatnya balas review!

**Chiaki Hearthilia** : Hehe! Makasih Chi-chan! ^^ Oke! Aku nggak akan hapus ceritanya! Natsu emang beda dri biasanya! Tapi tetep nggak membuatnya jatuh! xD Ini udah! Ayo mana tebakannya! xD thx for the review!

**Justweiro** : Okeee! Thx for the review!

**Dark knight** : Hehe! Ini udah ada chappy dua, kembali bersabar lagi utk chappy 3! Oke! Oke! Nana usahain cepet update! Thex for the review!

**karinalu** : waahh makasih Karin-nee! xD Iya dong! Natsu tetep Natsu yg kawai! xD Oke! Thx for the review!

**Saitou** **asuka** : Hai! Makasih Saitou-san! Nana nggak akan ngapus fic ini! :) Haha! Nana juga waktu kelas 3 sd ckupre banget, setiap istirahat pergi ke perpus baca buku, kaca mata tebel setebel langit *hiperbola* #jadi buka aib... nggak papa kok! :) Hai! Thx for the review

**namikaze** **Habanero** : Hai! Arogatou! Thx for the review

**Hikari Layla **: Hai! Arigatou! Ini chappy 2nya! Thx for the review!

**Ari dragoneel** : Hehe! Makasih! ^^ Oke! Tungg yg berikutnya! Thx for the review!

**Reka amelia** : Oke! Terus lanjut! iya, Nana usahain cepet update! xD The for the review!

**Guest** : OKE! Hisp NaLu! Thx for the review!

**Dragon seal** : Hehe! oke! Nggak papa kok! santai aja! :) Thx for the review!

**Ren** : Wuahaha! Sebenarnya Natsu begitu karena ada tusuk lidi di balik sate! #huh? Oke! Nana usahain update cepet! Thx for the review!

**RyuKazekawa** : Oke! Arigatou ne! :)) Haha! Merasa dirinya yg paling cakep, padahal masih ada langit di atas langit! xD #ups! Hmm... kasih tau nggak yy... #di tendang Ryuu-san Huahaha! Makasih banyak yy! xD Thx for the review!

**Suzu Scarlet** : Caps lock Suzu nggak sampe rusak kan? Oke! Nana nggak bakal ngapus! :3 Wuah! kasian laptopnya! #bletak! becanda kok! Thx for the review!

**azalya dragneel **: Aih~ Arigatou Azalya-nee! Natsu cupu cupu juga... yah, liat aja deh! xD Yosh! Thx for the review!

**Hana hii-cha**n : Oke! hehe.. tapi masih agak lama kayaknya sampe kebongkar alasan kenapa Natsu begitu...tapi masih ada beberapa moment NaLu sebelum itu! xD Hai! Thx for the review!

**Sadsa** : Wai! Arigatou! xD Walau pendek tapi syukurlah Sadsa-san suka! xD Thx for the review!

**shirayuki-su** : Oke! Thx for the review!

**pidachan99** : Haha! Nana juga nggak bisa bayanginnya! xD Natsu tetep kece badai walau berkacamata! xD oke! Nana usahain! Thx for the review!

**nshawol56** : Bella-neeeeeeeeeeeee! Nggak papa! Muahahah! iya nih! XD Natsu walau kuper dan berkacamat tetep centar kok! '_'b Oke! Nana bakal kulaihin Stinky! Bener banget! Lucy udah di patenin! Oke! Thx for the review!

**Azure Marianne** : Hiyaa! Lama nggak ketemu! xD *bukan ketemu secara nyata tapi... yah.. ngerti lah... * Hoo.. pantes nggak muncul-muncul.. Hah? *balik liat summary* manurut Nana gaje banget... -_- haha... Nana masih dendam sama Sting, jadi mana bisa buat fic StiCy.. maaf ya! Oke! Thx for the review!

**Lacie Helra-Chan** : Nana sempet bacanya jadi kayang malah.. -_- Yoho! Selamat datang! xD haha! Inovasi baru! #ini bukan makanan! Tapi susah juga ngebayangin Natsu versi cupu... hmmm... Stinky nggak mau diem.. maafkan dia.. -_- #kok aku kayak emaknya Sting yy?! Hehe! Arigatou! Nana usahain update cepet! xD langka itu... rare! :) GYAHHAHAHAHHA! Nana yg lagi makan sampe keselek bacanya! xDD Nggak papa! Salam buat Yuka! #di tendang Thx for the review!

**Erza Dragneel** : Aye! Arigatou! hehe! ganti gaya! ^^ iya sih... jarang ada yg ngangkat cerita Natsu yg cupu, biasanya yg jadi kutu buku itu Lucy! oke! nggak di hapus! Aye sir! Thx for the review!

**happy hitsugaya fernandes** : Yeeeyy! Mana hadiahnya! *minat pop mie* Aye! Arigatou! xD Nana usahain! thx for the review!

Yup! Sudah! Nana rada banyak bacot di sini yy.. -_-

Untuk Eternal, Maaf karena Nana akan istirahat sebentar, tapi nggak akan Nana discountinue! Jadi yg nanyain, sabar dulu ya! Nana lagi pingin ngelanjutin yg satu ini! :)

Mungkin ada yg mikir, kenapa yg ini pendek banget? Biasanya Nana sekali bikin chappy (kayak Eternal) bisa sampe 5 rb! ini cuma 1 rb!

Maag deh! Nana lagi emet nulis panjang"! Bukan berarti Nana emmpet nulis Eternal! Kalo bukan karena Stinky, Nana pasti udah update cepet! Jadi.. Gomennasai!

Matta nee! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Halo minna~

Nana datang lagi! xD

Haaah... sakit itu nggak enak... enaknya plg nggak masuk aja hari ini! xD

Ya udah deh! Langsung aja!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, The Nerd Natsu.

Chapter 3

.

Hari senin.

Hari yang di benci oleh beberapa orang karena membuat mereka harus kembali bertemu dengan masalah harian mereka dan membuat mereka terpisah dengan manisnya libur di hari minggu.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi di Fiore Acadmey ini, namun sekolah ini masih sepi karena banyak siswa siswi yang tengah berada di luar maupun di dalam sekolah menjalani kegiatan klub mereka.

Namun tak sedikit juga orang-orang yang bolos dan pergi tanpa memedulikan tugas mereka.

Di lapangan basket sana terdengar jeritan dan pekikan dari siswi pengemar dua orang anggota inti tim basket, yang di juluki _The Twin Dragon_.

"Sting-kun! Kau sungguh keren!"

"Rogue-kun! _Cool_!"

"Sting-kun! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Rogue-kun! Kumohon jadilah suamiku!"

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menyeringai senang mendengar teriakan pujian yang di lontarkan untuknya, sedangkan Rogue berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan latihannya dan pergi dari polusi suara yang membengkakkan telinganya.

"Hei! Hei! Tenang nona-nona! Kami tak akan bisa menampilkan yang terbaik jika kalian tak bisa tenang! Aku janji akan mengajak salah satu dari kalian untuk kencan!" Pinta Sting sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah penggemarnya.

"KYAAAA! Baiklah Sting-kun!"

Sekejap lapangan basket sunyi senyap. Demi berkencan dengan sosok pujaan mereka.

Sting tersenyum sombong, memang mudah mengelabui perempuan.

"Sting. Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Mereka akan sakit hati jika tahu kau hanya bermain-main dengan mereka." Kata Rogue tenang.

"Kau tak tahu betapa asiknya, Rogue! Aku bukan anak baik sepertimu!" Balas Sting cuek.

Rogue hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begini mana bisa Lucy menerimamu! Dia akan menganggapmu hanya main-main!"

Sting memutar kedua bola matanya dan menganggap kata-kata sahabatnya hanya angin lalu. Dia kembali men_dribble_ bola.

Dan, gadis berambut blonde yang sempat di bicarakan Rogue itu, tengah duduk bawah pohon rindang di taman seorang diri.

Dengan tangan memegang sebuah kamera digital, Lucy tampak sedang melihat-lihat ke sana kemari, mencari sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya, cepat-cepat dia memasang kameranya dan mengarahkannya ke benda yang akan di tangkap gambarnya.

Namun berikutnya wajah senang gadis cantik itu di gantikan dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ukh! Kenapa susah sekali memdapatkan gambar yang bergerak?!" Keluh Lucy.

"Kenapa sih guru itu ingin gambar hasil potretan sendiri! Cari di internet juga bisa!"

Yap! Lucy sedang mengalami kesulitan memotret-benda-bergerak.

Dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah kupu-kupu!

Tahu sendiri kalau kupu-kupu di dekati dia pasti akan terbang pergi.

Itu adalah kupu-kupu yang ketiga kalinya gagal di fotonya.

Dan itu membuat gadis bermarga Heartfilia ini frustasi.

Lucy menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus bisa mendapatakan foto hewan cantik itu jika ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus.

Lucy kembali meraih kopi kalengan yang tadi di belinya, rasa pahit kopi itu membuat rasa kesalnya larut.

"Yosh! Jangan menyerah, Lucy!"

Lucy bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah barunya yang indah dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga. Indahnya bunga-bunga itu membuat senyum mekar indah di wajah gadis cantik itu. Mungkin jika bunga-bunga itu bisa bicara, mereka akan iri akan kecantikan Lucy.

Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekat bunga itu!

Penasaran, Lucy melihatnya lebih dekat lagi dan…

"KYAA! ULAT!"

Lucy menjerit ketakutan dan melangkah mundur.

"Aduh! Lucy!"

Lucy tersentak kaget mendengar namanya yang berasal dari arah belakang.

"Sherry! Jenny!"

Dua siswi paling populer –saat ini- dan paling sering mengganti pacar tengah membuat wajah cemberut manis –di buat-buat-.

"Lucy! Kau jahat! Kami belum saja mengangetkanmu kau sudah ketakutan duluan!" Sembur Sherry.

"Kau bahkan menginjak sepatu yang baru kupakai ini!" Tambah Jenny.

Lucy hanya bisa _sweat dropped _untuk alasan Jenny, "Kan bisa di cuci, Jenny… "

"Tidak! Ini dari hadiah pertama dari Hibiki! Aku kan mau kencan dengannya!" Bantah Jenny.

Lucy menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah temannya. Namanya juga gadis paling manja sedunia yang bernama Jenny Realight yang memiliki rambut pirang sepertinya namun lebih muda dan mata _sapphire_.

"Dan kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?!" Tanya Sherry.

"Kan tadi aku teriak kan! Ada ulat!"

Kedua gadis itu berjengit ketakutan, "KYAA! ADA ULAT!"

Lucy? Hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lucy! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Takut!" kedua temannya itu mengejar gadis blonde.

"Hei! Aku masih banyak kerjaan!" Balas Lucy jengkel, "Sana cari cowok kalian!"

Baru saja Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya dua pemuda datang ke arah mereka.

"Jenny!" Panggil seorang pemuda berambut _brownish blonde_ memanggil Jenny.

"Hibiki!" Balas Jenny langsung menghambur memeluk pacar barunya.

"Ren!" Sherry menghambur ke pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam dengan poni terbelah tengah.

"Shhtt! Jangan menangis! Wajah cantikmu tak boleh di bahasi air mata!" Ujar Hibiki menenangkan pacarnya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum masam melihat temannya tengah berciuman dengan pacar mereka. Nasib sial bagi pemuda itu yang akan di putuskan tiga hari kemudian, seingat Lucy, Sherry dan Jenny akan memutuskan pacarnya kurang dari lima hari.

Dari pada melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata, Lucy memilih kembali mencari kupu-kupu.

Dan tepat seekor kupu-kupu tengah terbang di depannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy langsung dengan hati-hati mengejar kupu-kupu yang kini hinggap di salah satu bunga.

Dengan ketelitian yang tinggi, Lucy segera bersiap dengan kameranya.

Cahaya, siap.

Angel, siap.

Sekarang, tinggal menekan tombol…

Srak! Srak!

Suara dan gerakan tiba-tiba dari bawah semak tempat kupu-kupu itu hinggap, membuat hewan kecil itu terbang pergi, meninggalkan Lucy yang membeku.

Tinggal sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!

"Argghh!" Jerit Lucy frustasi dan membanting kameranya ke dalam semak-semak.

"Ouch! Apa ini?"

Lucy terdiam, sejak kapan ada semak-semak yang bisa bicara?

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari bawah semak-semak.

Lucy yang kaget melihat ada _orang_ yang muncul di semak-semak, menjerit ketakutan.

"Whoa! Whoa! Santai Luce!"

_Luce?_

Lucy berhenti menjerit, menyadari siapa orang telah membuatnya kaget itu.

"Natsu!" Seru Lucy setengah lega setengah marah.

"Yo Luce!" Sapa Natsu.

"Jangan 'Yo Luce'! Kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung, tau!"

Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Haha… maaf Luce… "

Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Sedang apa di bawah semak-semak itu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Memotret?" Jawab Natsu enteng sambil menunjukkan kameranya.

Lucy menaikan sebelas alisnya, "Memotret apa?"

"Sarang semut?"

Lucy memasang wajah heran.

"Tugas biologi." Tambah Natsu.

"Kau juga di suruh memotret gambarnya sendiri?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yap! Tapi tak masalah! aku sudah biasa memotret, sekalian belajar juga!"

"Enaknya…. " Gumam Lucy, Natsu kembali memasuki semak-semak tadi dan keluar.

"Ini kameramu?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkannya ke Lucy.

"Ah ya! Terima kasih!" Ucap Lucy sambil menerima kameranya.

"Kukira apa tadi yang menimpa kepalaku, rupanya kamera!" Ujar Natsu.

Lucy shock mendengarnya, "Ka-kameraku… menimpamu…?"

Natsu terkekeh dan menganguk, "Tidak sakit kok! Tenang saja!"

"Hu-huwaa! Maaf!"

"Tak apa Luce! Aku juga tadi mengangetkanmu! Jadi kita impas!"

Walau begitu, bagi Lucy tertimpa kamera jauh lebih buruk daripada kaget…

Kenapa dia harus membuat Natsu terkena sesuatu di kepala?

"Ah! Jangan bergerak!" Lucy memandang Natsu heran, namun kini berubah malu saat melihat Natsu tengah mempersiapkan kameranya dan hendak…. Memotretnya.

Reflex, Lucy mengembangkan senyumanya.

"Sudah! Terima kasih Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil memberikan _grins_nya.

Lucy tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Boleh kulihat?" Natsu menganguk dam memberikan kameranya.

Foto yang di tangkap Nastu adalah foto Lucy yang tersenyum manis dengan seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di rambutnya, membuat Lucy nampak memakai _hair-pin_ berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Waah! Terima kasih Natsu! Hasilnya bagus sekali!"

"Sama-sama! Kalau kau mau bisa meng-_copy_nya!"

Lucy menganguk, "Boleh aku lihat foto yang lainnya?"

Natsu menganguk, "Boleh."

Lucy menekan tombol untuk melihat foto sebelumnya, beberapa foto sarang semut, barisan semut dari jauh, hingga wujud semut dari dekat.

Dan juga foto seperti lingkungan sekolah, beberapa taman, dan hewan-hewan.

Barulah Lucy menyadari, Natsu tak pernah memotret seseorang.

"Kenapa kau tak memotret orang, Natsu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya mau memotret seseorang yang aku ingin potret." Taggap Natsu.

Lucy menganguk mengerti, jujur dia iri Natsu bisa dengan mudah memotret semua ini dengan hasil yang bagus.

"Kau mau kupotretkan untuk tugasmu?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera ke Natsu, "Bo-boleh?"

Natsu menganguk, "Tentu saja!"

Wajah Lucy berubah sumringah, "Waai! Terima kasih Natsu!" Seru Lucy dan… memeluk Natsu.

"Sa-sama-sama… " Gumam Natsu.

Lucy yang menyadari bahwa dia tengah memeluk Natsu, sontak melepaskannya.

"Ma-maaf… " Gumamnya malu.

"Haha… tidak apa.. boleh kuambil kameranya?" Tanya Natsu sekaligus membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya! A-aku akan mengambil tasku dulu!" Tanpa menunggu tangapan Natsu Lucy berlari ke arah pohon tempat dia berteduh pertama.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan Lucy?! Seenaknya memeluk orang!' _Seru Lucy dalam hati.

'_Tapi… kenapa tubuh Natsu ha- Huwaa! Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak Lucy!'_

Tapi harus Lucy akui, dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Natsu meskipun Natsu memakai sweater yang cukup tebal.

Dan juga… Natsu berbau harum… atau lebih tepat, membuatnya tenang…

Apa yang kaupikirkan Lucy?! Berhenti berpikiran begitu!

-000XXX000-

Natsu duduk di bangku yang kebetulan ada di dekat tempat dia dan Lucy tadi bertemu.

'_Wangi Lucy tadi… seperti wangi vanilla… atau strawbe- berhenti berpikiran aneh, Natsu!'_ Batin Natsu dalam hati.

"Natsu!" Panggilan dari Lucy membuyarkan alam pikiran Natsu.

"Yo Luce!" Balas Natsu seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Kata Lucy sambil menaruh tasnya di sebelah tas Natsu di atas bangku.

"Tak apa! Ayo!" Ajak Natsu.

Lucy menganguk. Dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari makhluk hidup yang telah membuatnya pusing seharian.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Pekik Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah samping kanan Natsu.

Natsu mengikuti arahan mata Lucy, "Sip! Tunggu sebentar!" Tanggap Natsu sambil melesat mengikuti kupu-kupu berwarna kuning itu.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Natsu mengikuti kupu-kupu yang tengah hinggap di bunga yang tumbuh di semak belukar di taman sekolahnya.

Klik!

Tak butuh waktu lama, Natsu telah mendapatkan gambar kupu-kupu itu tanpa kesulitan.

'_Hebat! Professional memang lain!'_ Puji Lucy dalam hati.

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya, Lucy ikut tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah Natsu.

"Dapat?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menganguk dan menunjukkan hasilnya, foto kupu-kupu berwarna kuning itu sukses di bidik Natsu dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Waah! Terima kasih Natsu!" Ucap Lucy.

"Sama-sama, Luce! Ada lagi yang lain?"

"Sebenatnya ada, tapi di mana kita bisa memotret kepompong?"

"Kepompong? Rasanya aku pernah lihat… "

"Ohya? Dimana?" Tanya Lucy antusias.

"Hmm… sepertinya di sekitar sana… " Natsu menuju ke tempat di mana dia dan Lucy tadi bertemu.

Lucy mengikutinya, Natsu mulai meneliti pohon kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan…

"Yup! Ketemu!" Natsu segera menyiapkan kameranya dan menangkap gambar kepompong itu dengan cekatan.

Tepat saat itu Lucy telah sampai di sebelahnya, Natsu langsung menunjukkan hasilnya.

Kepompong itu berukuran cukup besar dan sepertinya baru saja menjadi kempompong.

"Wah! Kepompongnya besar!" Ujar Lucy takjub.

"Ya! Dan dia akan menjadi kupu-kupu cantik kelak!" Tambah Natsu sambil menunjukkan _grins_nya.

Lucy menganguk setuju, "Sudah cukup Natsu! terima kasih ya!"

"Kau tak membutuhkan foto… " Lucy mengangakat sebelas alisnya penasaran, "Kau tahu, ulat…?"

Lucy berjengit mendengarnya, "Ta-tapi kan…"

"Ulat itu juga akan menjadi kupu-kupu, bukan?"

"Ya tapi… " Tanpa menunggu jawaban Lucy, Natsu telah mengangkat kameranya dan memotret sesuatu di belakang Lucy, tepatnya di sebuah dahan yang rendah milik pohon tadi.

"Eh, Natsu?"

"Ada ulat tadi dan aku-"

"KYAAAAA! ADA ULAT!" Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Natsu, Lucy menabrakan dirinya ke Natsu karena ketakutan.

Lucy yang terlalu ketakutan mengetahui ada-ulat-di-belakangnya tak meyadari posisinya.

Dia tengah memeluk kencang pemuda berambut _pink_ itu dengan kepalanya yang tersuruk di dada Natsu.

"Emmm… Lucy…?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Lucy segera sadar dan memerah melihat dirinya –sekali lagi- memeluk Natsu.

"Ah! Ma-maaf Natsu… "

"Ta-tak apa!"

Hening. Tak ada yang berniat mangatakan seuatu. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Ah! Anu.. aku akan membeli sesuatu!" Lucy berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengelap keringat dingin di keningnya.

"Hampir saja… "

-000XXX000-

Lucy berjalan menuju tempat dia meninggalkan Natsu. Gadis blonde ini masih memikirkan perbuatan memalukannya tadi.

'_Cuma gara-gara ulat aku sampai memeluk Natsu! Bukan Cuma sekali! Tapi sudah dua kali! Uaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lucy?!'_ Batin Lucy.

'_Tapi… entah kenapa… rasanya sangatlah… nyaman dalam pelukan Natsu… ' _

Sshhh…

Muncullah asap dari kedua pipi mulus Lucy. Terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi…

Dia merasa… ingin kembali memeluk Natsu….

"Hu-huwaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lucy Heartfilia?!" Seru Lucy untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan dirinya menemui Natsu. tentunya supaya tidak menciptakan suasana canggung di antara keduanya.

"Aku kembali Na-" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya.

Natsu tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk meminum air minelar. Namun bukan itulah yang membuat Lucy berhenti.

Karena di tangan kanan Natsu, tengah mengenggam kacamata yang biasa di gunakannya.

Lucy menelan ludahnya, antara penasaran, panik, dan takut mencampur jadi satu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia akan melihat wajah Natsu tanpa memakai kacamata!

Lucy sedikit kesal karena Natsu menghadap arah yang berawanan dengannya yang berarti Lucy hanya melihat punggungnya saja.

Lucy menanjamkan matanya, tangannya memegang erat bungkusan yang tengah di bawanya, dan jantungnya bertedak dengan dua kali kecepatan normal.

Ini satu-satunya kesempatannya! Dan Lucy jelas tak ingin melewatkannya!

Kemudian kepala Natsu kembali ke posisi normal mengartikan dia telah selesai meminumair minelarnya.

Tangan kirinya melempar botol air yang telah habis itu ke dalam kotak sampah.

Lucy cukup takjub melihat Natsu bisa melempar botol itu dengan mudah karena faktanya, kotak sampah itu jaraknya cukup jauh dari posisi Natsu.

Setelahnya, inilah yang Lucy tunggu-tunggu!

Natsu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berbalik ke arah Lucy. Mebuat Lucy menahan nafasnya dan…

Rrrr…. Rrrr…

Konsentasi Lucy ke Natsu pecah merasakan getaran kecil di saku roknya. Mau tak mau Lucy terpaksa harus mengecek ponselnya.

Kenapa harus ada orang yang meneloponnya di saat seperti ini?!

Dan kenapa orang itu adalah Sting?!

Tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, Lucy memencet tombol tutup.

"Kenapa tak di angkat, Luce?"

Lucy menoleh ke suara Natsu dan sangatlah amat kecewa.

Natsu telah kembali memakai kacamatanya.

"Ah! Tidak… hanya… ini!" Lucy menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi di pegangnya.

Natsu menerimanya dengan heran, "Sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" Jelas Lucy cepat.

"Sebenarnya tak perlu tapi terima kasih, Luce!" Ucap Natsu. Lalu Natsu menyerahkan sebuah _flash disk_ berwarna merah.

"Ini! Semua fotomu sudah kupindahkan kesini!"

"Terima kasih Natsu! Nanti akan aku kembalikan!"

"Baiklah! Aku pulang dulu! Jaa!" Natsu berbalik dan Lucy baru menyadari bahwa Natsu telah membawa tasnya di punggung.

Lucy menghela nafas kecewa, gara-gara Sting dia kehilangan-

"Lucy!"

Ah! Itu dia orangnya!

Lucy menoleh mendapati cowok _blonde_ yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa Sting?" Tanya Lucy malas.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sting sambil tersenyum.

Barulah Lucy menyadari, senyum Natsu jauh lebih baik daripada senyum Sting.

Lucy menganguk dan mengikuti Sting.

Namun hatinya telah memantapkan sesuatu.

Dia harus belajar banyak mengenai Natsu!

-000XXX000-

Natsu tengah bersiul pelan melangkah menyusuri puluhan mobil murid-murid Fiore Acadmey yang terparkir di tempat parkir khusus yang di sediakan sekolah.

Namun langkahnya berhenti melihat siluet dua sosok blonde di depannya.

Cepat-cepat Natsu bersembunyi di mobil terdekat, sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau berteman dengan pengecut itu?! Kau tak pantas berteman dengannya!"

"Jangan menyebut Natsu pengecut, Sting! Dan terserah aku mau berteman dengan siapa! Natsu bukan orang yang seperti kau bilang!"

"Kau mau ketularan virusnya yang menyakitkan mata itu?!"

"Natsu tidak terjangkit virus apapun!"

"Dia itu aneh dan kau tak boleh terkena virus Dragneel!"

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Natsu! Mau aku berteman dengan siapa bukan urusanmu!" Lucy mengakhiri perdebatan dengan Sting dan berlari keluar tempat parkir.

"Lucy! Cih!" Sting meninju mobilnya kesal.

"Gara-gara si pengecut Dragneel itu!" Geramnya.

Sting meraih kantung celananya mengambil kunci mobilnya, memenjet tombol buka dan memasuki mobilnya. Dalam waktu singkat dia menghidupkan mobilnya dan melesat keluar parkir.

Natsu tetap diam. Mengawasi kepergian mobil Sting dengan tatapan tajam yang mungkin bisa membunuh orang.

Tanpa bergerak Natsu meraih kantung celananya.

Sebuah kunci mobil.

Natsu menekan tombol buka dan bereaksi kepada…

Mobil yang tepat terparkir di sebelah kanan mobil Sting.

Masih memasang tatapan tajamnya, Natsu melangkah pelan menuju ke mobilnya, membuka pintu penumpang.

Natsu melempar keras tas sekolahnya ke kursi, kecuali untuk tas kecil berisi kameranya, di taruhnya dengan hati-hati.

Natsu membanting keras pintunya dan beralih membuka pintu tempat pengendara.

Natsu melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku tak peduli apa pendapatku tentangmu…. " Desisnya.

"Tapi aku tak akan diam melihatmu seperti itu terhadap Lucy, Sting Euclife!"

_~**To Be Continue~**_

* * *

Go Natsu! XDD

Ayo bungkam Stinky! Nana juga gerem lama" sama dia! .-.

Hari ini Stinky nggak dateng! Karena masih takut Nana bakal masangin dia sama Obaba! XD

Okedeh! Bales review!

**happy hitsugaya fernandes** : Haha! kebetulan Nana emang mau update waktu itu! Oke! Bakal terus update! Ini udah cepet banget! nana usahain! xD Thx for the review!

**Chiaki Heartfilia** : haha! di sini juga dapet hint! xD hmm... kita liat aja deh! xD Huweeee... jangan nagis Chi-chan! #panik lupa apa salah tu? .-.#plak! hoho! okelah! Thx for the review!

**Gues**t : Aih~ Arigatou! xD Nana tambah semangat! kalo bisa iya kok! Hidup NaLu!

**Ayane75** : Hah? o.O siapa bilang Nana benci sama Sting? Nana nggak benci kok! Cuma sebel aja sama dia! Karena... Nana punya dendam terdahulu yg muncul lagi sekarang.. -_- jadi, nggak usah terlalu di pikirin kok Ayane-san! :D Tapi tetep kerenan Natsu~ . oke! Thx for the review!

**Avian Uzumanell** : oke! Thx for the review!

**nshawol566** : Bella-neeeeeeeee! Nana juga! boling kan sakit banget! seenaknya aja dia ngomong! Tempelin aja! biar dia tau! Natsu cupu-cupu masih ganteeeeeeenggg! Stinky aja kalah! huahahah! namanya juga Stinky! xD hmm... liat aja nanti deh! Thx for the review!

**RyuuKazekawa** : Kasian Lucy... tapi emang udah nasib Lucy! #plak hoho! ini namanya tahap pertama! xD hehe! jawabannya nanti ada! tunggu ada! xD Thx for the review!

**justweirdo** : Iya dong~~ Natsu gituloh! oke! tunggu aja! xD haha! sama! Harus siap raga dan mental nih! xD Thx for the review!

**Lacie Helra-Chan** : Kalo gitu ngapain jawab salam Nana... -_-" dasar! Nggak papa kok Lacie-san! namanya juga antu kurang kerjaan! *di lempar beling sama Yuuka* haha! nggak papa! :) hiyaa! kita akan liha hasilnya nanti! xD Stinky nggak ada apa-apanya sama NAtsu! xD justru Nana malah tambah semangat! jadi pingin ketemu sama Yuuka... #sadar Nana! Thx for the review!

**Reka amelia** : Arigatou! tentu selalu di sambung! xD Thx for the review!

**Dark knight** : oke! Nana usahain! xD Arigatou! Thx for the review

**Ren** : Haha! kita liat aja! Kalo soal itu sih jangan takut! pasti akan selalu penuh! xD wah! maunya begitu tapi nggak seru kalo nggak ada Stinky! :3 Thx gor the review!

**otakugirl321** : haha! jangan di marahin Natsunya! kan kasian! xD oke! Thx for the review!

**santika widya** : Natsu nggak sebego-bego amat kok! cuma... kurang peka! #sama aja kali! oke! the for the review!

**Saitou asuka** : oke! rupanya ada juga yg sependapat! ini udah di mulai! xD Thx for the review!

**Vanessa Synyster** : mungkin? kita liat aja! :3 huaahhaha! okelah! kita liat aja nanti nasib Stinky! oke! thc for the review!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : oke! nggak papa! hehe! oke! Thx for the review!

**Erza Dragneel** : Erza-san mereview dua kali? tapi nggak papa! Nana bales sekaligus! Arigatou! tahap pertama! xD lupakan Sherry! nanti dia nyesel sendiri! oke! Nana akan terus berusaha! hiks... terharu... memang saran Lacie-san bakal kita coba nati kok! xD Thx for the review!

**Guest** : Diusahakan! :0 Thx for the review!

**Luscania** **'Effect** : haha! bener! Natsu tetep Natsu! bakal kereeeeennn terus! maaf deh... Nana butuh pemeran anta jadi Stinky yg ditunjuk! haha! Arogatou ne! Thx for the review!

**Guest** : bener! lagi musim ulangan soalnya.. -_- Hidup NaLu! Thx for the review!

**Azure** **Marianne** : haha! bakal terus begitu kayaknya! xD laiat aja nanti! c: iya! kayaknya menarik buat di angkat ke layar! Thx for the review!

**pdachan99** : tentunya! yg pasti Natsu bakalan nggak tertandingi sama Stinky! iya kok! Nana maafin! :) udah baca aja Nana seneng! kebetulan review Pida-san dateng Nana lagi ngetik chappy 3! xD Thx for the review!

DONE! Nana mungkin bakal telat update... ulangan udah mulai di depan mata..

Matta nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Haiiiii~

Rasanya update kali ini lama yy… -_-a

Nana sempet ilang semangat karena merasa ulangan kemaren dapet nilai anjlok, tapi yah… gitu deh…

Sepertinya readers sekalin akan membenci seseorang di chappy ini…

Terima kasih atas review-nya! Itulah yang membuat Nana kembali semangat melanjutkan cerita ini! ToT

Happy Reading!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, The Nerd Natsu.

Chapter 4

.

Hari rabu.

Pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit.

Di sebuah taman milik komplek besar, tengah seorang Lucy Heartfilia duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah sedih.

Kenapa?

Pertama, dia sedang kehabisan ide untuk menulis lanjutan novelnya.

Kedua, yang terpenting, dia belum bertemu dengan Natsu sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Ketiga, yang terparah, Sting tak henti-hentinya berusaha menghubunginya.

Lucy sudah memutuskan, dia tak akan lagi berteman dengan Sting!

Mendengar teman baiknya di olok-olok oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu membuat Lucy sakit hati.

Virus? Apa Sting tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia sendiri juga menjangkit gadis-gadis lain dengan virus-untuk-mendapatkan-wanita-lalu-setelahnya-mem buang-mereka-layaknya-sampah.

Entah sudah berapa _puluh_ gadis yang telah di campakan oleh Sting!

Dan Lucy dengan tegas tak akan mau menjadikan dirinya seperti itu!

Walau teman-teman gadis bilang bahwa Sting sangat serius untuk mengejarnya, tapi _Play-boy_ tetaplah seorang _Play-boy,_ bukan?

Lucy menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengapa dia harus di tarik dalam masalah berhubungan dengan seorang _Play-boy_?!

Rrrrr…..rrrr….

Lucy menggeleng kepalanya, sebal. Di ambilnya ponsel yang ada di dalam tas kecilnya, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

Sting Euclife.

Tuh kan?

Lucy membiarkannya sampai sambungan dari Sting terputus, lalu cepat-cepat Lucy mematikan ponselnya.

Dia lelah di kejar-kejar oleh Sting. Tadinya dia akan tetap berteman dengan Sting dan mengabaikan semua godaan dan kebaikannya, namun melihat dengan Sting berani berkata hal yang tak pantas di katakan tentang Natsu, Lucy jelas tak bisa memaafkannya!

Lagipula Lucy menyadari bahwa Natsu seribu kali lebih baik dari Sting!

Natsu juga punya kelebihan yang tak di miliki oleh Sting! Dia termasuk cowok pintar menurut Lucy dan juga sangat handal dalam fotografi!

Mungkin, Natsu juga mempunyai kelebihan yang lain.

Dan itu membuat Lucy penasaran.

Oh! Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan cowok kutu buku yang dalamnya sangat enak di ajak berteman!

Natsu tidaklah se-kuper yang di katakan teman-temannya! Mungkin dari luar iya, tapi dari dari dalam beda sama sekali!

Dan… muncullah sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Lucy.

Siapa sebenarnya seorang Natsu Dragneel?

Duk!

Lucy tersentak saat mendengar sebuah bunyi dari getaran benda yang membentur tanah.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Tunggu! Benda itu…

Bola basket?

Penasaran, Lucy berbalik ke arah sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya, yang rupanya terdapat sebuah lapangan basket yang di kelilingi pagar khusus tinggi.

Seorang pemuda tengah memainkan bola basket miliknya. Pemuda itu membelakangi Lucy, jadi Lucy tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Di tambah pemuda itu mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna biru tua. Jadi Lucy juga tidak tahu seperti apa model rambut pemuda itu.

Lucy yakin sosok pemain basket itu adalah seorang pemuda. Bisa di lihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, yang jelas di miliki oleh laki-laki.

Syut!

Pemuda itu memasukkan bolanya dengan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Lucy terperangah melihatnya, pemuda itu menembak dari jarak luar daerah bersyarat dengan mudahnya.

Pemuda itu berlari kecil mengambil bolanya. Barulah Lucy melihat pemuda itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan masker.

Kenapa bermain basket dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Walau penasaran namun Lucy tetap memilih untuk menonton pemuda itu bermain, dia hanya pernah melihat Sting dan Rogue bermain, yang di deklarisasi oleh Sting bahwa dialah pemain terhebat.

Pemuda itu memulai menggiring bola mengelilingi lapangan basket. Dengan lincahnya tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun, bola itu tak pernah lari dari tangan besar pemuda itu, seolah sudah sangat lengket dengannya.

Setelah dua kali mengelilingi lapangan, pemuda itu mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk men_dribble_ ke arah ring.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Bunyi benturan antar bola basket dengan lapangan beradu mengikuti lari pemuda itu, saat telah masuk garis tembakan bebas, pemuda itu melompat dengan kaki bergantian dan menembakkan bolanya.

Masuk!

Lucy bertepuk tangan senang melihat pemuda itu berhasil. Memang itu hanya teknik biasa namun cara pemuda itu bermain sangatlah luwes.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucy yang tengah girang melihat penampilannya, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya membuat Lucy merasa tak enak.

Pemuda itu lalu memutus pandangannya, dia berjalan mengambil bolanya dan kembali men_dribble _ke arah tengah lapangan.

Saat tepat di tengah lapangan, pemuda itu langsung melompar sambil melempar bola basketnya ke arah ring, yang berhasil mencetak angka dengan mudahnya.

_Jump shoot._

Jujur. Lucy belum pernah melihat orang lain yang lebih ahli dari Sting, pamuda itu jelas telah berpengalaman dalam memainkan bola oranye itu.

Pemuda itu kembali mengambil bolanya, tiba-tiba dia berlari sambil men_dribble_ bola ke arah ujung lapangan.

Lucy yang penasaran mengikuti lari pemuda itu, gadis blonde itu menahan nafas karena begitu serius memperhatikan karena tak mau kelewatan sedetikpun.

Pemuda itu memantulkan bolanya sebelum berlari cepat ke arah ring.

Saat sudah memasuki garis tebakan bebas pemuda itu melompat ke arah ring dan memasukan bolanya.

Lucy terperangah melihat aksi spektakuler pemuda itu.

_Slam dunk_.

Pemuda itu baru saja melakukan teknik favoritnya.

Lucy berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan meriah, mirip dengan anak kecil yang kegirangan menonton sirkus.

"Hebat! Hebat sekali!" Seru Lucy girang.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lucy, walau wajahnya tak terlihat namun Lucy bisa membaca kalau pemuda itu…. _tersenyum_.

Lucy yang hendak kembali duduk, tak sengaja melihat jam tangannya.

Jam tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Mata Lucy membulat, dia sudah berada di taman ini selama setengah jam?!

Menyadari dia akan di marahi ibunya, Lucy kembali bangkit dan menyambar tas lempang yang di bawanya.

"Aku pergi dulu! Tetap semangat!" Sahut Lucy sebelum berlari menjauhi lapangan basket untuk keluar taman.

Tanpa menyadari sosok pemuda itu telah melepas maskernya dan tersenyum mengawasi kepergian penontonnya.

-000XXX000-

"Apa?!" Sahut Angel setengah berteriak setengah berbisik.

Sting menganguk mengiyakan. Sekarang dirinya, Angel, Sherry, dan Jenny tengah berkumpul di sebuah café untuk membicarakan masalah Lucy.

"Lucu sekali, Sting! Lucy tak mungkin berteman dengan pecundang Dragneel itu!" Bantah Angel.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong segala?!" Balas Sting. Angel menatap sesaat mata biru Sting, pemuda _blonde_ itu benar-benar tidak becanda.

"Dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya!" Ujar Sherry smabil mematikan ponselnya setelah mencoba menghubungi nomor pribadi Lucy.

"Kenapa bisa berteman dengan orang tak berguna macam Dragneel itu?" Tanya Jenny sambil memilin-milin sedotan _Blueberry juice_-nya.

"Mungkin dia melakukannya karena kalah bertaruh! Bisa saja bukan?" Jawab Sherry.

"Kurasa tidak! Jika iya Lucy tak akan begitu pedulinya hingga membela pengecut itu! Sekarang Lucy pasti tengah tertular virus menjijikkan dari pengecut itu!" Desis Sting.

"Hiiii! Jika kita tak menghentikannya, bisa-bisa kita semua akan terjangkit virus menyebalkan itu!" Pendapat Angel membuat Sherry dan Jenny bergidik ketakutan.

"Karena itulah… " Sting menatapi satu-satu gadis itu, "Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyingkirkan pengecut itu!"

"Caranya?" Tanya Jenny terus terang.

Sting menyeringai jahat, "Sudah kuatur!"

-000XXX000-

"Aku pulang!" Seru Lucy sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang!" Balas seorang wanita yang sangat mirip Lucy layaknya pinang di belah dua.

"Mama sudah belikan semua bahan untuk PKK-mu Lucy!" Tambah wanita yang rupanya adalah ibunya Lucy.

"Ah! Terima kasih mama! Maaf merepotkanmu!" Ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa! Mau mama bantu membuatnya?" Tawar ibu Lucy.

"Tak perlu, ma! Ini tugasku, sudah pasti aku yang mengerjakannya!" Tolak Lucy halus.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut menghargai putrinya, "Mama mengerti, namun jika butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan bertanya ke mama!"

"Iya!" Jawab Lucy sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju dapur.

Di sana, telah tersedia beberapa bahan dan buku resep di atas meja makan, Lucy tersenyum gembira melihat ibunya menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Lucy membuka salah satu buku resep mencari inspirasi, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca kalimat yang tercetak di buku resep.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman begitu mendapat makanan yang akan di buatnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat _cupcake_!"

Lucy melepaskan tas lempangnya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi, mengambil apron berwarna pink muda dan langsung memakainya. Dia berjalan ke arah bak cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya sebelum berkerja dengan tugasnya.

"Hmm… pertama-tama… kocok 4 butir telur dengan kuning dan putihnya terpisah… " Gumam Lucy sambil membaca resep _cupcake_.

"Yosh! Ayo kita coba!"

-000XXX000-

Pukul lima sore.

Lucy heartfilia tengah berjalan sendiri menyusuri taman yang di datanginya tadi siang. Wajahnya berharap sekali pemuda yang bermain basket tadi siang masih ada.

Pelan-pelan telingannya menangkap suara pantulan bola basket dari arah lapangan tempat pemuda itu berlatih. Senyum terpahat di wajah cantik gadis Heartfilia itu dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat dia sampai di bangku tempat dia menonton pemuda itu, wjahnya kaget melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk menonton lapangan basket dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Lucy yang otomatis menoleh ke arah lapangan, menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah memakai jaket biru tengah memainkan bola dengan lincahnya.

Namun pemuda yang sekarang tidak menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ dan tidak bermasker juga kaca mata.

Saat pemuda itu berhasil mencetak angka, si gadis penyemangatnya bertepuk tangan meriah.

Lucy juga tersenyum melihat aksi pemuda itu. pemuda ini tidak kalah hebat dengan pemuda yang di tontonnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namun, dia sangat yakin pemuda ini bukanlah pemuda yang dia tonton tadi siang.

Tapi walau begitu juga Lucy harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ano… permisi!" Sapa Lucy sopan saat sudah berada di dekat bengku taman.

Gadis yang duduk di bangku taman itu menoleh ke arah suara lembut Lucy yang menyapanya.

"Ah! Halo Lucy-san! Baru kali ini Juvia melihatmu lebih dekat! Sangat cantik!" Puji gadis itu sambil tersnyum ramah.

Sontak wajah Lucy memerah di puji oleh seorang gadis yang menurut Lucy tak kalah cantik. Gadis berambut dan mata biru yang sangat serasi dengan kulit putih agak pucatnya itu. Lucy sempat merasa heran gadis cantik ini tidak di tarik menjadi siswi _populer_ oleh teman-temannya.

"Anu… boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Lucy hati-hati.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab gadis itu sambil mengeser posisi duduknya ke samping kiri memberikan tempat untuk Lucy duduk.

"Hei Juvia!" Panggil pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Lucy dan gadis bernama Juvia itu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mata biru pekat.

"Gray-sama! Kenalkan ini Lucy-san!" Juvia memperkenalkan Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy yang baru pindah dua bulan lalu? Kau tidak terlihat menyebalkan seperti teman-temanmu!" Ungkap pemuda itu jujur.

"Haha… begitulah… eh? Kenapa tahu aku baru pindah sekolah?" Tanya Lucy kaget.

"Karena aku dan Juvia satu sekolah denganmu!" Jawab Gray santai beserta angukan Juvia.

"Ah! Maaf aku tidak mengenal kalian sebelumnya… " Gumam Lucy malu.

"Hihi! Tidak apa-apa Lucy-san! Ngomong-ngomong baru kali ini Juvia melihat Lucy-san berada di taman ini? Bukannya rumah Lucy-san jauh dari taman ini?" Tanya Juvia.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan, tapi tahu dari mana soal rumahku?"

"Rumah Juvia sebenarnya satu blok dengan rumah Lucy-san!" Aku Juvia.

Mata Lucy terbelalak. Sudah dua bulan tinggal dia tak tahu ada seorang siswi yang rumahnya dekat dengannya!

"Lucy-san tidak sering main keluar, sih! Padahal banyak kok murid-murid yang rumahnya dekat denganmu!"

Lucy menunduk sedih. Gara-gara terlalu sibuk bermain dengan teman-teman barunya yang _populer_ itu, dia sampai tak tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang baik seperti Gray dan Juvia. Mereka tidaklah memuakkan seperti teman-teman _populer_nya.

"Ah ya! Gray! Apa Gray sudah berlatih dari siang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yah… lumayan lama juga dan sepertinya iya!"

"Apa… latihannya di mulai sekitar jam tiga lewat?"

"Entahlah… aku tak ingat jam berapa… memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya… ada seorang pemuda yang bermain basket saat aku sedang duduk di bangku ini," Lucy mengetuk bangku tempat dia dan Juvia duduk, "Pemainannya bagus sekali dan aku sangat kagum, aku sempat berharap Gray adalah dia tapi… cara kalian bermain… berbeda…"

Gray menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Berbeda seperti?"

"Emm… entahlah… mungkin, iramanya? Aku tak terlalu mengerti basket tapi jelas kalian berdua orang yang berbeda!"

"Yah… " Gray menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi Lucy, setahuku hanya aku yang selalu berlatih di lapangan ini! Di dekat sini jarang ada laki-laki yang bermain di lapangan ini! Mungkin aku tahu orangnya dari wajahnya?"

Lucy menggeleng, "Dia memakai _hoodie_, masker, dan kaca mata hitam. Sulit melihat wajahnya,"

Juvia memandang Gray heran, "Bukannya sulit bermain basket denagn menggunakan kaca mata hitam?"

Gray menganguk, "Pasti sulit karena pandangan yang tidak bebas,"

"Ahya! Dia memakai _hoodie_ yang sama denganmu Gray!" Ungkap Lucy tiba-tiba.

Gray otomatis melihat _hoodie_nya, "Sama denganku?"

"Ya!"

Juvia menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya seolah berpikir, "Juvia yang memilihkan _hoodie_ itu, memang saat itu toko tempat menjualnya sedang terkenal dan banyak pemuda yang membelinya!"

"Maaf Lucy, kami tak tahu siapa laki-laki yang kau lihat dulu!" Ucap Gray merasa sedikit bersalah tak bisa membantu.

"Ah! Tak apa-apa! anu, mungkin aku merepotkanmu tapi kalian kenal dengan siswa bernama Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Lucy.

"Natsu? Tentunya! Ada perlu apa dengannya?" Tanya Gray heran.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya!"

"Oh! Kalau begitu, biar kuberi nomornya! Kau bisa menghubunginya nanti!" Usul Gray.

"Ah! Terima kasih Gray!" Ucap Lucy sambil mengambil ponselnya dari kantung roknya dan memberikannya.

"Sama-sama!" Balas Gray sambil membuka ponsel Lucy dan mulai mengetik angka nomor ponsel Natsu.

"Apa Natsu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku tak melihatnya," Tanya Lucy ke Juvia.

"Tidak! Natsu-san sedang belajar untuk persiapan ujian menandatang!"

"Tak perlu khawatir Lucy! Dia memang akan menghilang jika sudah dekat dengan ujian!" Tambah Gray sambil menyerahkan ponsel Lucy.

"Haha! Baiklah aku pamit dulu, Gray! Juvia! Sapa aku saat di sekolah ya!" Pamit Lucy sambil berdiri dari bangku taman dan berbalik pergi.

"Tentu saja! Sampai bertemu di sekolah, Lucy-san!" Seru Juvia sambil melambai ke arah sosok gadis _blonde_ yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"Pantas Natsu mau berteman dengannya! Dia tak seperti murid-murid _populer_ itu yang super menggelikan!" Ujar Gray setelah Lucy tidak lagi terlihat.

Juvia tersenyum, "Sepertinya dia bisa menjadi teman kita! Teman Natsu-san juga teman kia, bukan?"

"So pasti!"

-000XXX000-

Rrrr…. Rrrr….

Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu langsung merongoh ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Dahinya berkerut melihat nomor yang tak di kenalnya. Namun mau tak mau dia harus menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"_Hai Natsu! Apa aku mengganggumu?"_ Tanya pemilik suara yang meneleponnya.

"Lucy?"

"_Yup!"_

"Darimana kamu mendapat nomorku?" Tanya Natsu pensaran.

"_Dari temanmu yang bernama Gray! Aku bertemu dengannya dan Juvia!"_

"Oh! Pantas! Kalau begitu ada perlu apa denganku?"

"_Ah! Anu.. apa kita bisa bertemu di Coffee Lover besok sepulang kegiatan klub? Aku ingin minta tolong… "_

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kebetulan aku tak ada kegiatan apa-apa besok, baiklah! Sampai ketemu besok!"

"_Ya! Sampai ketemu besok!"_

Tuuut.

Natsu kembali mengunci ponselnya. Senyum gembira terukir jelas di wajahnya. Dia bohong jika mengaku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Lucy.

Entah kenapa, setiap bertemu dengan gadis _blonde_ itu… dia merasa… mendapat kebahagian tersendiri…

Natsu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dia tengah berjalan keluar stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia habis berburu foto karena bisa di lihat dia tengah membawa tas khusus untuk kameranya.

Dengan langkah riang, pemuda itu berjalan sampai…

"Natsu-kun!"

Seketika Natsu berhenti mendengarnya. Namun bukan karena namanya di panggil, tapi orang yang memanggilnya.

Natsu menoleh ke belakang tempat si pemanggil namanya berada.

Dan dia adalah siswi yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya di sekolah.

Sherry Blendy.

"Anu… ada yang ingin kukatakan!" Jelas gadis berambut pink tua itu.

Natsu menatapnya heran sebelum berjalan mendekatinya. Biar masalah cepat selesai dan dia bisa pulang dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Blendy-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Natsu dengan irama –sedikit- mengandung malas.

"A-aku sebenarnya… tidak ingin lagi bergaul dengan teman-temanku!"

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Permisi?"

"Aku tak mau lagi berteman dengan teman-temanku yang dulu! Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berteman mengenal Natsu-kun dari dekat, tapi mereka semua menghalangiku! Kini aku tak akan lagi mengikuti mereka karena aku suka-"

"Blendy-san!"

Sherry menghentikan pidatonya, Natsu menatapnya tajam.

"Kuakui kamu sisiwi yang hebat dalam klub akting. Tapi belum cukup ahli untuk menipuku!"

"Apa? tapi aku-"

"Kutanya sekarang, siapa yang menyuruh-"

PLAK!

Sherry menampar keras Natsu.

"Kau Tanya siapa yang menyuruhku melakukan hal paling konyol di dunia ini?! Baik! Sting yang menyuruhku! Puas!" Raung Sherry.

"Dia tak mau kau berada di dekat Lucy! Jauhi Lucy karena dia teman kami dan tak akan kami biarkan kau mendekatinya, dasar kutu buku busuk! Enyahlah!" Sherry berbalik meninggalkan Natsu yang masih diam di tempat.

"Natsu!"

Natsu menoleh ke arah suara gadis yang memanggilnya, gadis berambut _scarlet_ dengan mata _caramel_ yang menatapnya kaget juga cemas.

"Erza?" Gadis bernama Erza itu langsung mendekati Natsu.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Erza. Natsu menganguk.

"Sialan Sherry Blendy! Beraninya dia berbuat seenaknya!" Desis Erza marah.

"Sudahlah Erza! Tak perlu ribut dengan orang-orang seperti mereka!" Cegah Natsu.

"Tapi kau tak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini! Memangnya siapa mereka?! Raja?!" Balas Erza gusar.

"Itulah mereka, orang-orang dengan pikiran pendek!" Tambah Natsu.

"Dan juga… " Natsu melipat tangannya di dada sambil menyeringai.

"Aku pemain drama yang lebih baik dari Si Blendy itu!"

~To Be Continue~

* * *

Hohoho! Nana mungkin akan membongkar identitas Natsu di chappy 7, tapi… karena belum puas jadi entar aja deh! :p

Nana udah sembuh dari sakit! Enak rasanya bisa makan semuanay! xD Jadi kepingin makan es krim tapi nggak boleh karena baru sembuh! T.T

Udah deh! Berhenti ngomong yg nggak penting! Bales Review deh!

**happy hitsugaya fernandes** : Haha! Kejer"annya nanti! xD hehe! bagus kalo begitu! xD Oke! Sebisanya! Thx for the review!

**justweirdo** : Natsu celalu keren! xDD Hehe! Sebisanya ya.. .T.T Thx for the review!

**Dark knight** : Huweee... arigatou! T.T Nana usahakan! Thx for the review!

**Lacie Helra-Chan **: Huahhh! Sting emang si tukang nganggu! Gebukin dia Lacie-san! #provokator Hehe! bagus deh! ^^ itu ide entah nongol dari mana! xD hehe! Nanti kita akan tahu apa tindakan Natsu! Of course! Thx for the review!

**lavender bhinty-chan** : Aye! Sebisanya cepet updatenya! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Vanessa Synyster **: Haha... gitulah ... -_-a hoho! arigatou! *ngasih kapak ke Vanessa-san* mau dijadiin pacarnya? -_- Musuh? -_- Nana juga bingung... #plak! Oho! Boleh sekali! xD Thx for the review!

**Ayane75** : Huwee... tindakan pasti ada alasannya! Alasannya? Tunggu aja! xD *dibekep* Nggak boleh kata Lucy! Lucy punya Natsu! #woho! Padahal Nana juga mau... #plak! sebisanya ya! T.T Thx for the review!  
Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Tentunya~~ XDD Siapa dulu Natsu! Cowok paling kece badai! #Mulai! Arigatou! Keep spirit for Tia-san! Thx for the review!

**Guest** : FIiiinnnnnne! Hidup NaLu! NaLu 4-ever! \(*o*)/ Thx for the review!

**Saitou asuka** : Hoho! makin banyak dukungan makin semangat Nana! xD bagus! Nana seneng ada temen sesama dendem sama Syinky! haha! sama dong! ^^ baca cerita serius tingkat nasional sampe rasanya nyesek sampe ke sum-sum! hoho! baiklah! Stinky : Woi Nana! Begitulah nasib Stinky! :p Thx for the review!

**Chiaki Heartfilia** : hoho! Natsu sudah mulai keluar aura kerennya! xD hehe! Chi-chan mau nebak" kan? mana tebakannya! xD haha! ayo kita kurung Stinky biar nggak nganggu lagi! Oke! Thx for the review!

**nshawol566** : BEELLLLAAAAA-NEEEEEE! Selamat datang! XD iya! huh! Nana pingin banget nendang dia biar kapok! #hei hei! merasa dirinya paling keren sejagat! padahal... huh! maunya begitu, tapi entar deh keroyokannya! xD Thx for the review!

**FebeVocataku** : Hallo! :D hehe! Arigatou! ah! Namida Usagi! Nana baca komik itu belum lama ini! Idenya memang mirip sama NU, ya? :) sebenarnya, ini ide pure dari Nana! jauh sebleum Nana aca NU! Soal NAtsu kutu buku dan suka kamera! Nana juga kaget waktu baca dan lihat ceritanya mirip! Oke! Thx for the review!

**Erza Dragneel** : Arigatou! xD emang! Stinku bener" deh! haha! makasih reqeustnya! Nana juga sempet bingung mau di taruh mana Erza pas pertama kali muncul, untung Erza-chan reqeusr! Argatou! :D Panggil Nana, Nana-chan juga deh! :) Thx for the review!

**Reka amelia** : Tentu! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Pasti dong! ''!Arigatou! thx for the review!

**Alecia Marianne** : Lagi" ganti penname... -_- kamu mirip temen Nana yg hobi nganti penname sampe Nana sempet bingung cari acc-nya! Ambil aja! #serius! Tapi entar pas udah selesai ini fic! xD Nggaj ada Stinky layaknya suara di dalam ruangan hampa... #hah? Oke! Kita lihat nanti! Thx for the review!

** .bs** : Oke! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**stillewolfie** : -_- Nana baru nyadar pas udah keburu di post... maaf Wolfie-san! Nana emang payah buat nge-edit! Hontouni Gemennasai! *deep bow* Thx for the review!

**santika widya** : karena dia... entar aja deh! :3 nggak seru kalo dikasih tau sekarang! :3 oke! Thx for the review!

**Silver Flamers** : Hoho! pastinya! Thx for the review!

**Ren** : Hai! Walau kayaknya hasilnya bakal mengerikan... -_-siapa ya...? yg pasti... udah deh! tunggu aja Ren-san! iya! Terima kasih banget! ToT Thx for the review!

**Black Dragon** : Crows zero? Nana pernah nonton sekali! Tapi agak lupa" inget gitu... -_-a Hmm... menarik juga! Coba Nana pikirin dulu deh! Tapi bisa kasih tau kayak mana ceritanya? Takiya Genji itu yg paling jago berantem, bukan? Nana lupa... -_- Thx for the review!

**Wirna** : Nana nggak bisa jamin.. -_- Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Black seal** : request-nya sama denagn Black dragon-san... nanti Nana coba cari inspirasi! :) Thx for the review!

**katinalu** : Nggak papa! :) Nana seneng Karin-nee masih baca cerita ini! hai! Arigatou! kita lihat siapa Natsu itu nanti! haha! Udah Nana sampaiin! Stinky pingsan kejang"! xD Aye! Thx for the review!

**azalya dragneel** : Maaf Aza-nee... Natsu bakal ngubah penampilannya nanti... -_- Gommen... Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Dan Mochizuki** : Aih! Arigatou! Nana seneng! :) Thx for the review!

Done! xD

Oh ya! Soal typo, Naan bener" minta maaf!

Pertama, Nana orang plg nggak teliti sedunia! #suer!

Kedua, yg baca Eternal pasti tahu kan, kalo Nana punya editor? Yup! Akemi Shuichi! Dari Eternal chappy 1-3 Akemi edit, tapi seterusnya hingga sekarang nggak lagi. Nana dan Akemi beda SMA sekarang! Rumah jauh+banyak tugas, jadi nggak bisa lagi kerja sama! Jadi Nana minta maaf kalo ada typo tumbuh mekar! Nana paling susah edit mengeedit ini! Bahkan 'Is He Really That Nerd?' ini Akemi belum tahu! Belum sempet Nana ceritain!

Nana nggak menjamin untuk update cepet! ujian udah mulai deket dan Nana udah mulai mencium betapa beratnya tugas di tambah dgn eskul yg udah mulai jalan!

Nana tau di chappy ini adegan NaLu sedikit! Jadi...

Mau lihat NaLu moment lebih banyak?

Mau tau seperti apa Natsu yg sesungguhnya?

Mungkin... baru mungkin... di chappy berikutnya... yah.. gitu deh...

Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dude and Dudette! :D

Did you miss this fic?

Sorry for the late update! School's stuff will kill me soon...

Eh? Why am I using English?

Because I was lost a bet from a certain blonde jerk! (You all knows who the hell is)

OH YEAH! OH YEAH! This fic has reach over 100 reviews!

Thank you for all of the reviews! Its bright my mood up! :D I Love you people!

Please read and review for this creepy chapter, I want to go somewhere for a while and smack that blonde!

Last word, Happy Reading!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, The Nerd Natsu.

Chapter 5

.

Hari kamis.

Pukul tiga siang.

_Coffee Lovers, café_ yang selalu ramai karena menjadi tempat berkumpul para murid Fiore Academy untuk sekedar melepas lelah, stress, dan pusing akan masalah sekolah. Perasaan itu semua akan hilang sekejap hanya dengan secangkir kopi buatan _café_ ini.

Hanya…

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada seorang selebritis yang datang ke café ini?

Bukan.

Ada seorang penjabat yang datang menikmati _muffin _hangat khas café ini?

Bukan.

Jadi apa?

Jawabannya…

"Lihat di meja itu!"

"Ukh! Kenapa _dia_ ada di sana?!"

"Selera makanku hilang melihat_nya_!"

"Lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan!"

"Belajar?! Huh! Dasar sok pintar!"

"Benar-benar membuat penyakit saja!"

Bisik-bisik yang di sebarkan para murid itu tidak di pedulikan oleh_nya_. _Dia_ tetap tenang menyoret-nyoret buku latihannya mencari jawaban dari soal matematika yang tengah di kerjakannya.

Suara denting bel pemberi tanda seorang tamu baru datang, membuat perhatian hampir seluruh tamu yang berisi para murid Fiore Academy ini menoleh ke arah pintu _café_.

"Kyaaa! Lihat!"

"Lucy Heartfilia! Selalu cantik ya?"

"Padahal tak memakai make-up, tapi tak kalah cantik dengan senior-senior lain!"

"Dia kelas dua, kan? Coba kutebak ah!"

"Dia terlalu cantik! Pasti sulit mendapatkannya!"

"Dia sedang di dekati Si Euclife! Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya!"

Bisik-bisik yang tertangkap telinga gadis berambut _blonde_ ini membuatnya panas. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak untuk membuat mereka diam namun dia tahu itu tak mungkin.

"Lucy-nee! Ayo gabung dengan kami!" Ajak Seorang gadis kelas satu.

Lucy tersenyum kecil, "Maaf aku tak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

Gadis itu cemberut mendengar penolakkan dari siswi kelas dua ini. Lucy kembali berjalan menuju ke meja nomor tujuh tempat orang yang menunggunya berada.

"Mustahil!"

"Lucy-san janjian dengan… "

"Si kutu buku itu?!"

Lucy melemparkan tatapan marahnya kepada semua orang yang memberikan komentar tak sedap itu, yang berhasil membuat mereka semua diam seolah mereka merasa akan di ubah menjadi batu jika tak mau diam.

"Hei Luce! Maaf aku tak menyadari kedatanganmu!"

Si pemuda yang duduk di meja nomor tujuh itu tak lain adalah Natsu Dragneel, siswa yang terkenal sebagai kutu buku paling kuper sejagat, lengkap dengan _sweater_ yang kali ini berwarna abu-abu mengerikan yang kebesaran dengan kaca mata botol sapinya.

"Hai Natsu! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Balas Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria.

Natsu menutup bukunya dan langsung membalas senyum Lucy dengan _grins_-nya yang _amazing_ itu, berhasil membuat pipi Lucy menyerupai tomat segar.

"Ohya! Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Natsu _straight-to-the-topic._

"Se-sebenarnya… " Lucy menaruh sebuah tas besar di sampingnya, membuat satu alis Natsu terangkat karena baru menyadari akan tas besar yang di bawa temannya itu.

"Kamu tahu kan Natsu… tugas PKK soal… "

"Membuat kue buatan tangan?" Natsu membantu Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya… dan kita harus menjualnya ke orang lain, tapi… " Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan setengah berbisik namun tetap bisa di dengar Natsu.

"Aku malu jika harus menjualnya sendiri… "

Natsu menatapnya heran sesaat, sebelum meledakkan tawanya.

"Hei! Ini bukan bahan tertawaan!" Seru Lucy marah campur malu.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya kaget melihat seorang Lucy Heartfilia bisa malu," Terang Natsu meluruskan.

"Jadi… kamu ingin aku membantumu menjualnya?" Tanya Natsu memperjelas permintaan Lucy.

Lucy menganguk, "Tapi rasanya akan sangat aneh jika hanya kita berdua saja yang berjualan!" Ujar Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Jangan khawatir! Kita akan punya _teman sesama penderitaan_!"

"Eh?"

-000XXX000-

"_Aku tak pernah tahu kau dekat dengan seorang gadis Natsu, ada yang kau sembunyikan?"_ Tanya suara seorang gadis dari ponselnya Natsu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu Erza! Kitakan teman! Mana mungkin main rahasia-rahasia! Jadi tolonglah! Temani Lucy!" Mohon Natsu kepada Erza.

Sunyi sesaat sebelum Erza menjawab, "Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu bersama Jellal! Tunggu aku di _Coffee Lovers_! Tapi sebagai balasannya, kau harus mencoba kue buatanku!"

Tut…tut….

"Apa?! Tunggu Erza! Kau bercanda, kan?!" Natsu menatap ponselnya tak percaya.

Faktanya, Erza sudah terkenal akan tak pandai dalam masalah dapur.

Entah kenapa bisa, kue terakhir yang di buat Erza membuat Jellal, pacar Erza, sakit perut selama tiga hari.

Dan sekarang dia yang harus memakannya?!

Oh tidak!

"Erza? Erza Scarlet Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan?" Tanya Lucy memecahkan konsentrasi Natsu dalam membaca doa dalam hati untuk keselamatan nyawanya dari kue Erza.

"Ya, siswi paling di takuti seantero sekolah!" Jelas Natsu sambil mencari nomor milik sahabatnya yang akan di hubunginya untuk di tarik masuk pengadilan menjual kue.

"_Apa maumu Flame-"_

"Selamat siang Gray! Boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Potong Natsu cepat-cepat.

Gray langsung berdehem sebelum menjawab, _"Haha.. selamat sore Natsu! Tentu! Tentu! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Sebelumnya maaf menggangumu, tapi bisakah kamu datang ke _Coffee Lovers_ sekarang!"

"_Tunggu! Untuk apa?!"_

"Lucy butuh teman untuk, kamu tahu, menjual kue? Jadi… mungkin Juvia juga ingin menjualnya bersama-sama?"

"_Yah… memang aku dan Juvia berencana akan menjualnya hari ini, baiklah! Bersama-sama lebih baik!" _

"Oke! Sampai ketemu!"

Tut… tut…

"Jadi…?" Tanya Lucy harap-harap cemas.

Natsu tersenyum menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir! Mereka semua mau menemani kita!"

"Hore! Terima kasih Natsu!" Sorak Lucy sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Ahya! Sebelum itu mau mencoba _cupcake_-ku?"

Natsu menganguk, "Dengan senang hati!"

Lucy mengambil satu bungkus _cupcake_ dan memberikannya ke Natsu untuk tes uji.

Natsu membuka bungkusan _cupcake_ yang sangat imut itu, bungkusan plastik berwarna _pink_ dengan motif bunga Sakura dengan pita _pink_ di eratkan untuk mengecangkan agar kuenya tidak jatuh.

Natsu menyobek sedikit cupcake itu dan memasukkan sobekan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Lucy menyaksikan _cupcake_nya tengah di teliti apakah lulus sensor atau tidak.

"Hebat Luce! Ini enak!" Tanggap Natsu.

"Benarkah?!"

"Yup! Rasa manisnya pas dan _choco chip_-nya cukup banyak! Menurutku pasti banyak yang akan menyukainya!" Puji Natsu sambil menujukkan _grins_-nya sebagai bukti dia tidaklah bohong.

"Terima kasih Natsu!"

"Sama-sama!"

Senyum Lucy tidak terputus. Dia merasa sangat di hargai dengan pendapat jujur dari teman yang baru saja di dapatinya selama tak kurang dari seminggu ini. Jauh berbeda dari teman-teman _populer_nya.

"Ohya! Kamu kenal dengan Gray dan Juvia?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Kamu kenal mereka dari mana, Luce?" Tanya Natsu penasaran sambil terus memakan _cupcake_ gratisnya.

"Kemarin sore aku melihat mereka berdua di lapangan basket komplek besar yang dekat dengan stasiun! Dan juga aku melihat seseorang bermain basket sangat hebat! Dia bahkan melakukan Slam dunk dengan mudahnya! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya namun sayang aku harus pergi dulu dan- Natsu?" Lucy menyadari Natsu tengah sunyi. Dia bahkan menghentikan makannya dan menatap lantai dengan wajah yang tak bisa di baca.

"Natsu?" Lucy menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Natsu membangunkan pemuda itu dari alam pikirannya.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tak mendengarkanmu!" Ucap Natsu minta maaf.

"Tak apa! Ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Mungkin jika butuh bantuan, aku akan bantu sebisanya!"

Natsu tersenyum, "Terima kasih Luce, tapi tidak! Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang penting, tapi itu akan di urus dengan mudah!" Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan _grins_-nya.

Lucy tersenyum menghargai. Dia tahu Natsu akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mudah.

Masalah? Mungkin dia bisa bercerita ke Natsu.

"Ne Natsu… "

"Ya Luce?"

"Boleh aku menjadi temanmu?"

Natsu memandangnya heran, "Kamu sudah menjadi temanku, Lucy!"

Lucy menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku… aku tak mau lagi berteman dengan teman-teman pertamaku!"

"Karena?" Tanya Natsu serius.

"Sikap mereka sangat buruk! Aku tak tahan mendengar perkataan tak baik mengenaimu! Mereka berkata tidak sesuai fakta! Aku kesal melihatnya dan aku tak mau lagi berteman dengan mereka!"

Natsu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Sejujurnya aku tak peduli dengan pelakuan mereka padaku! Apapun yang mereka lakukan tak akan membuatku mengerut! Kita datang ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu. Bukan untuk mencari pacar, pengikut, ketenaran, atau apapun itu!" Jelas Natsu.

"Tapi aku senang kamu berpikiran sama denganku! Itu berarti kamu berbeda dengan mereka! Tak perlu tak takut! Kami akan membelamu jika ada apa-apa!" Ujar Natsu mantap.

Lucy tersenyum manis, "Kau benar Natsu! Terima kasih! Tapi… kami?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Yup! Kami!" Jawab beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kursi Natsu.

Mata Lucy membulat sempurna, "Kalian!"

-000XXX000-

"Nah minna! Kenalkan teman baru kita! Lucy Heartfilia!" Ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum kepada empat orang yang di undang Natsu untuk menemaninya berjualan kue.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, senang berkenalan denganmu Lucy!" Balas gadis berambut scarlet itu sambil menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Aku Jellal Fernandes," Balas pemuda berambut azure dengan tato di pipi kanannya itu yang juga menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Kita ulang lagi! Gray Fullbuster," Gray juga menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser," Juvia ikut berjabat tangan.

"Jadi aku boleh berteman dengan kalian?" Tanya Lucy penuh harap.

"Tentu saja Lucy! Kami senang bisa berteman denganmu!" Jawab Erza.

"Nah! Sekarang kita akan menjual kuenya di mana?" Tanya Gray sesuai tema hari ini, menjual kue.

"Kita bisa menjual kue-kuenya di tempat penitipan anak yang ada di dekat sini!" Usul Juvia.

"Ide bagus Juvia! Bagaimana?" Tanya Jellal.

"Tak masalah! Ayo!" Seru Natsu.

Mulailah mereka berjalan beriringan, "Ohya Lucy! Kamu ikut klub apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku masuk ke klub bahasa, untuk mengasah kemampuan menulisku!" Jawab Lucy.

"Klub bahasa? Dulu Levy yang menjadi ketuanya bukan?" Tanya Gray.

"Levy?" Ulang Lucy.

"Levy Mcgarden. Ketua klub bahasa yang dulu, tapi sekarang sudah di ganti karena Levy mendapat beasiswa, kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena Levy pergi sebelum kamu [pindah Luce," Terang Natsu.

"Oh! Pantas... " Gumam Lucy.

"Levy akan datang mengunjungi kami minggu depan, kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti," Tambah Jellal.

"Levy sama sepertimu, Luce! Gila akan buku!" Tambah Natsu.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan," Tutur Lucy.

"Yup! Berbeda dengan orang-orang _populer_ itu!" Olok Gray.

"Setuju!" Balas yang lain.

"Erza dan Juvia? Klub apa yang kalian ikuti?" Tanya Lucy _back-to-the-topic._

"Aku ikut klub kendo, kebetulan aku ketuanya,"

"Juvia ikut klub renang. Syukurlah Juvia terpilih menjadi ketua klub."

"Aku ikut klub komputer dan juga ketuanya!" Ujar Gray bangga.

"Eh? Siapa yang bertanya dengan Gray-sama?" Canda Juvia.

"Hei!" Semua orang tertawa melihat perdebatan sepasang _Love Birds_ ini. Lucy tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya mendapat teman yang cocok dengannya.

"Aku ikut klub astronomi, aku juga di tunjuk menjadi ketuanya," Kata Jellal.

"Kalian semua ketua klub? Hebat!" Puji Lucy.

"Natsu juga kok!" Tambah Erza. Natsu menganguk singkat.

Lucy benar-benar di buat kagum oleh mereka semua. Pasalnya ketua klub di pilih berdasarkan nilai pelajaran, peringkat kelas dan ketekunan dalam mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Mereka semua jelas memiliki level berbeda dengan teman-teman lamanya dalam masalah pelajaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gray, kenapa kamu tak ikut klub basket? Permainanmu hebat sekali!" Tanya Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tertarik, tapi lihat siapa yang berkuasa!" Cibir Gray. Lucy mengerti apa maksudnya. Semua anggota basket sekarang adalah anak-anak _populer_, termasuk Sting. Sting juga menjadi ketua karena _voting_ dari penggemarnya, terkesan aneh memang.

"Kami tak mau repot-repot di pusingkan dengan murid-murid _populer_ itu, selama mereka tak mengusik kami tentunya!" Tutur Jellal.

"Kenapa mereka tak mau mengusik kalian?" Tanya Lucy.

"Siapa yang mau mencari gara-gara dengan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan?" Tanya Gray.

"Kau benar… " Gumam Lucy. Mereka semua tak akan mau di seret dan bertatap muka dengan Erza.

"Tapi harusnya ada sedikit catatan pelanggaran mereka di sekolah, bukan!"

Erza menggeleng, "Mereka cukup pintar. Mereka melakukan itu semua saat pulang sekolah dan mengganti seragam sekolah agar tak di kenali,"

"Kalau saja kami punya selembar saja foto tindak pelanggaran mereka, kami pasti bisa membuat mereka jera!" Terang Jellal.

"Atau perlukah kita membayar Natsu membuntuti mereka?" Tanya Gray asal.

"DI bayar berapapun aku tak akan mau melihat hidung mereka!" Jawab Natsu ketus.

"Yap! Hentikan sudah obrolan tak ada harganya ini! Kita sudah dekat dengan tempat penitipan anak!" Cetus Erza menutup obrolan mereka.

"Dan juga ingat janjimu Natsu! kau harus memakan kueku sampai habis!" Seru Erza membuat bahu Natsu menegang.

"Dan kalian juga!" Tambah Erza menunjuk Gray dan Jellal.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku juga?!" Tanya Gray tak terima.

"Mau protes?"

"Ti-tidak kok!"

Jellal hanya menghela nafas panjang membayangkan dia tak akan masuk sekolah besok karena sakit perut sesudah memakan kue Erza.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" Juvia mencairkan suasana mencekam ini sambil menunjuk ke sebuha bangunan besar di depan mereka.

"Yosh! Kita jual kuenya!" Seru Natsu.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi sebelum menyiapkan ini!" Cegah Erza.

"Menyiapkan apa?"

"Sebelumnya kita perlu menyusun rencana dulu!" Terang Erza.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Pertama, kita hanya bisa menjual kue kepada anak kecil. Anak yang sudah besar pasti tak akan mau menggunakan uang mereka hanya sekedar untuk sebungkus kue. Kedua, kita harus bersikap baik kepada anak-anak itu, jangan sampai membuat mereka menangis!" Erza menatap tajam Natsu dan Gray, mereka berdua hanya bersikap pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kita harus menghabiskan kue-kue ini! Dan jika tidak... " Erza melirik ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kalian yang harus membelinya!"

Ketiga pemuda itu memandang Erza denagn tatapan kau-pasti-sedang-bergurau!

"Jadi mengerti?! Misi ini harus sukses tanpa ada kendala! Ohya! Natsu kau bawa kamera?" Natsu menjawab dengan angukan.

"Bagus! Kau harus memotret saat kami semua menjual kue-kue ke anak-anak! Bukti kita melaksanakan tugas denagn jujur! Mengerti?"

"Roger!" Jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah kalai begitu... " Erza berbalik ke arah banguna besar yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka.

Bangunan besar bercat _pink_ dengan tiga lantai ini memiliki halaman yang luas lengkap dengan beberapa permainan untuk anak-anak seperti kotak pasir, _see-saw_, ayunan, dan pelosotan. Tempat itu juga memiliki banyak bunga sebagai obyek perindah mata.

Erza menatap lurus bangunan itu, "Sekarang, kita mulai misi menjual kue demi nilai tertinggi!"

Misi? Erza... kau terlalu berlebihan!

-000XXX000-

"Permisi… " Ucap Jellal setelah mereka masuk ke dalam gedung penitipan itu menuju ke meja yang menurut terkaan pintarnya adalah _Front Office_ di gedung ini.

"Ya nak! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab ibu separuh baya yang tengah memeriksa beberapa kertas-kertas.

"Begini… kami siswa-siswi Fiore Academy kemari ingin meminta izin untuk menjual kue-kue hasil tugas kami, jadi sebelumnya kami ingin meminta izin kepada Kepala Penitipan," Jelas Jellal sopan.

Ibu itu tersenyum, lalu dia meraih sebuah kertas kosong di dekatnya, "Tulislah nama kalian di sini, tentu saja kalian boleh berjualan di sini! Tapi… " Alis keenam murid itu terangkat.

"Maukah kalian mengajak bermain terlebih dahulu anak-anak kami?"

Senyum lebar tumbuh di wajah keenamnya.

"Bukan masalah!"

-000XXX000-

"Lihat! Lihat! Ada kakak rambut merah!"

"Kakak rambutnya lucu! Seperti gulali!"

"Tato kakak buat di mana? Aku juga mau!"

Baru saja Natsu dkk masuk ke kelas yang di tugaskan oleh mereka, pertanyaan dari yang normal sampai yang aneh sudah mengantri.

"Ayo anak-anak! Duduk yang manis dulu!" Pinta Juvia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HAIIIIII!" Seru mereka serempak. Tanpa di suruh dua kali, mereka semua kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Yang lain merasa takjub akan Juvia yang bisa membuat anak-anak itu menurut.

"Nah anak-anak! _Onee-chan_ dan _Onii-chan_ di sini kemari untuk menjual kue-kue enak kami! Ada yang mau?" Tanya Jellal pelan-pelan.

"MAUUUU!"

Senyum ketua OSIS ini melebar, menjual kue-kue ini tak akan memakan waktu lama!

"Tapi... " Alis pemuda berambut _azure_ itu tergulung.

"_Games_ dulu!"

Jellal menatap mereka tak percaya.

_Games_? Apa yang bisa dia dan temannya perbuat? Mereka sama sekali tak punya persiapan!

Di luar dari rencana... Terpaksa untuk-

"Baiklah! Tapi janji ya untuk membeli kue kami!" Tiba-tiba Natsu angkat bicara. Serentak kelima temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei Natsu! _Games_ apa?! Kitakan tidak punya persiapan apapun!" Bisik Gray ke telinga Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum penuh arti, "Tenang saja! Aku punya!" Jawab Natsu sambil memamerkan _grins_-nya membuktikan dia tak bohong soal _Games_ ini.

"Nah! Sebelumnya kalian harus membentuk kelompok dulu ya! Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang! _Onii-chan_ dan _Onee-chan_ akan menyiapkan semua peralatan terlebih dulu!" Seru Natsu.

"Hai!" Mulailah semua anak itu membentuk kelompok dan menerka-nerka _Games_ apa yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Kalian semua! Ayo!" Natsu mengajak mereka semua keluar kelas. Tak memedulikan wajah bingung teman-temannya.

Apa yang di rencanakan oleh Natsu?

-000XXX000-

"Yap! Semua sudah siap dengan kelompoknya?" Tanya Natsu setelah lima belas menit keluar mengatur _Games_ yang di buat olehnya.

"SUDAHHH!"

"Bagus! Di sini ada lima kelompok! Masing-masing kelompok harus punya _Onee-chan_ atau_ Onii-chan_ untuk mengikuti _Games_ ini!" Mendengar kalimat Natsu semua kelompok langsung bergerak maju mengejar kakak mereka.

"_Onee-chan_!" Lucy tersentak akan panggilan dari tiga anak perempuan manis yang mendatanginya.

"Kami ingin _Onee-chan_ yang menjadi kakak kami!" Seru mereka.

Lucy tersenyum, dia lalu membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan ketiga anak perempuan itu, "Dengan senang hati. Nama _Onee-chan_ Lucy, nama kalian?"

"Aku Miyu!" Ucap anak perempuan berambut pirang di atas bahu.

"Aku Yuna!" Ucap anak perempuan berambut _lavender _panjang lurus.

"Aku Mikan!" Ucap anak perempuan terakhir yang berambut oranye cerah bergelombang panjang.

"Baiklah! Ayo semangat untuk bisa menang!" Seru Lucy berkobar-kobar.

"HAIIII!" Jawab ketiga anak manis itu.

"Nah! Semua sudah dapat kakaknya, bukan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sudah!"

"Nah! _Games_-nya adalah mengumpulkan bendera yang hilang! Kita semua akan mengumpulkan bendera kecil yang kakak taruh di tempat tersembunyi, siapa yang dapat mengumpulkan bendera paling banyak dia yang menang!" Jelas Natsu.

"Hai!" Tanggap anak-anak itu mengerti.

"Tapi kalian semua harus saling bergandengan tangan selama mencari bendera! Tidak boleh lepas! Jika lepas maka kalian harus berhenti mencari bendera selama sepuluh detik!" Tambah Natsu.

"Baik!" Anak-anak itu semakin bersemangat mengikuti _Games_ ini.

"Waktu yang di berikan lima belas menit! Kita akan bermain di halaman! Semua siap?"

"SIAP!"

-000XXX000-

'_Kau hebat Natsu… bisa membuat Games sederhana yang mudah di mengerti anak-anak ini dalam waktu sekejap… ' _Batin Lucy.

Kini semua kelompok dan kakak-kakak mereka tengah mengikuti Natsu ke halaman depan yang cukup luas untuk mereka bermain. Mereka tak mungkin bermain di dalam gedung karena itu karena akan menggangu kelas-kelas lainnya.

"Hei Lucy! Maaf saja! Tapi kelompokkulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya!" Seru Erza.

"Hoho! Jangan yakin dulu, Erza! Begini-begini kelompokku yang akan mendapatkan gelar juara!" Bantah Lucy.

"Kelompok Juvia pasti akan menang! Bersiaplah, Erza-san! Lucy-san!" Juvia pun tak mau kalah.

Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ dengan semangat bunga Sakura para gadis ini.

Tepat saat para gadis berdebat siapa yang akan memenangkan _Games_ ini, mereka semua sudah tiba di halaman.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai! Sekarang bersiaplah dan saling bergandengan tangan! Kakak-kakak berada di paling belakang ya!" Jelas Natsu.

"Miyu!" Yuna meraih tangan kanan Miyu.

"Mikan!" Giliran Miyu meraih tangan Mikan.

"Terakhir Lucy-nee!" Lucy dengan senang hati menyambut tangan mungil Mikan. Seperti instruksi Natsu. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, dan Jellal berada di belakang agar bisa mengawasi adik-adik mereka.

"MULAI!"

Kelima kelompok langsung bergerak melakukan misi 'Pencarian Bendera'.

"Ingat waktunya hanya lima belas menit!" Seru Natsu yang tengah menyiapkan kameranya. Natsu tak berpartisipasi dalam _Games_ karena dialah yang menaruh semua bendera sekaligus juga bertugas untuk memotret.

"Jangan sampai lepas pegangannya!" Lucy memperingatkan timnya yang tengah berjalan cepat sambil melihat keseliling mencari bendera kecil yang telah di sembunyikan oleh pemuda berambut _pinkish_ itu.

"Minggir!" Lucy dan adik-adiknya menoleh ke belakang dan menjerit kaget melihat Gray dan timnya datang sambil berlari menyerbu Tim Lucy. Sontak Tim Lucy melepaskan pegangannya dan berlari menghindar takut tertabrak.

"Hei Gray! Jangan menggangu tim yang lain!" Teriak Natsu.

"Maaf Luce tapi kalian harus berhenti selama sepuluh detik!"

Lucy menghela nafas, "Apa boleh buat, _minna_! Ayo hitung!" Ajak Lucy.

"1, 2, 3, 4,… 10!"

Setelah lewat sepuluh menit, Tim Lucy kembali melanjutkan perburuan mereka. Tentunya sambil bergandengan tangan.

_'Ayolah! Kemana bendera-bendera itu?!'_ Batin Lucy mulai kesal karena timnya belum mendapatkan satupun bendera.

"Lucy-nee!" Lucy menoleh ke arah Yuna yang memanggilnya.

Yuna menunjuk sebuah petak bunga kecil yang ada di dekatnya.

Sebuah bendera!

"Bagus Yuna!" Yuna langsung mencabut bendera yang di tancapkan di tanah. Bendera itu agak sulit di kenali karena memiliki warna yang sama dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita cari lagi!" Seru Mikan semangat.

Yuna dan Miyu menganguk. Mereka kembali menajamkan mata mencari bendera-bendrea yang entah di mana.

'_Tidak mungkin Natsu menaruh semua bendera itu di luar halaman! Ayolah Lucy! Coba pikirkan dimana lagi!'_ Lucy tengah berpikir keras.

'_Ohya! Coba saja!' _

"_Minna_! Coba kita periksa di kotak pasir itu!" Seru Lucy mengarahkan kelompoknya.

"Hai!"

Mereka berlari kecil menuju ke kotak pasir yang di sana terdapat beberapa sekop dan ember. Lucy membuka sebuah ember yang di telungkupkan.

"Ada!" Seru Lucy mencabut bendera yang di tancapkan ke pasir.

"Hebat Lucy-nee!" Puji Mikan.

"Lucy-nee! Di sini!" Yuna mengangkat bendera yang di temukannya tersembunyi di dekat sekop.

"Kerja bagus!" Puji Lucy senang.

Lucy mulai mendapat kesimpulan, _'Jadi Natsu sengaja menaruhnya di tempat yang terjangkau oleh anak-anak! Baguslah itu!'_

"Coba kita lihat di dekat ayunan Lucy-nee!" Saran Mikan.

Mereka semua mengikuti saran anak perempuan berambut oranye itu. Mata mereka berbinar melihat sebuah bendera yang tertancap di balik tiang penyangga ayunan.

"Hore!" Yuna mencabut bendera itu.

Karena hanya Lucy dan Yuna yang satu tangannya bebas jadi hanya mereka yang dapat mengambil bendera.

"Hei! Hitungnya pelan-pelan!" Tim Lucy menoleh ke arah suara Natsu yang tengah memarahi Tim Gray yang menghitung cepat-cepat.

Keempat perempuan itu tak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Gray-sama! Malu dong di tertawakan Tim Lucy-san!" Canda Juvia di sambut oleh cekikikan dari timnya dan Tim Lucy.

Gray tidak memedulikannya walau jelas dia menahan malu dengan semburat merah jambu yang mulai menebal.

Tak sengaja mata cokelat Lucy bertemu dalam satu titik yang tak bukan adalah mata Natsu yang sayangnya tersembunyi oleh kacamatanya yang super tebal. Natsu lalu memberikan isyarat dagu ke belakang Lucy sambil memberikan grins-nya. Lucy tersenyum lebar mengerti.

"Woi Natsu! Jangan memberikan _hint_ ke Lucy!" Protes Gray.

Sontak mereka semua tertawa sementara Lucy hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merah jambunya. Natsu hanya bisa diam sambil membuang muka.

Jelas apa yang di katakan Gray itu benar.

-000XXX000-

"Waktu habis!"

Lucy terengah-engah sambil melihat ke arah Natsu. Waktu lima belas menit telah usai dengan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan bendera yang luar biasa.

Kejaran-kejaran dengan Tim Gray, berdebat dengan Tim Juvia, menipu Tim Jellal, dan yang terakhir, bertarung 'Janken' dengan Tim Erza.

Semua itu demi sebuah bendera kecil.

"Sekarang kumpulkan bendera kalian kepadaku!" Pinta Natsu. Semua kakak tim mendekati pemuda berambut _pink_ itu dan menyerahkan bendera hasil perburuan tim mereka.

Natsu mulai menghintung semua bemdera yang di terimanya.

"Tim Jellal 6 bendera!" Jellal mendesah kecewa.

"Tim Gray 5 bendera!" Gray mendesis kesal.

"Tim Juvia 10 bendera!" Juvia bertos ria dengan timnya.

"Tim Erza 14 bendera!" Semua orang mengeluarkan suara 'Wow' akan keberhasilan Tim gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu. Erza menganguk bangga.

"Tim Luce… " Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

Oh_ Kami-sama_! Buatlah dia menang!

Natsu menatap Lucy dangan _grins_ terpoles di wajahnya.

"15 bendera!"

Tim Lucy bersorak senang mendengarnya. Yang lainnya memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk sang juara.

"Ini karena aku kalah bertarung 'Janken' dengan Lucy… " Sedangkan Erza pundung di belakang menyesali kekalahannya dalam bermain 'Janken'.

Lucy hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat temannya itu. Senyum bahagianya terus terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

_What a wonderful day!_

-000XXX000-

"Akhirnya…. Selesai juga jual-menjual kuenya!" Desah Natsu.

Kini mereka tengah menikmati sore hari dengan secangkir kopi dan sepiring makanan kecil di bangku _Coffee Lovers_.

Karena Tim Gray yang mendapat bendera paling sedikit, Gray-lah yang membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Kenapa kalian memilih menu-menu mahal semua, sih?!" Keluh Gray akan isi dompetnya yang harus _flew away_ darinya.

"Ayolah Gray-sama! Sekali-kali kamu mentraktir kami! Masa Natsu-san terus yang mentraktir kita!" Kata Juvia.

"Tentu saja! Natsu kan- Ouch!" Kalimat bantahan Gray terputus karena rasa sakit akan kakinya yang di injak.

"Haha… maaf Gray! Aku tak sengaja!" Ucap Natsu tertawa hambar.

"Haha… Tak apa Natsu!" Jawab Gray yang masih mengelus-elus kakinya yang sengaja-di-injak. Juvia membelai bahunya menenangkan.

Lucy mengeryitkan dahinya. Aneh.

"Ohya Natsu! Bisa kulihat hasil fotonya?" Pertanyaan Erza membuyarkan hipotesis Lucy.

"Boleh," Natsu menyerahkan kameranya. Mereka semua langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Erza untuk ikut melihat hasil kerja Natsu.

Semua foto yang di tangkap oleh pemuda berambut _pink_ itu sangatlah memuaskan. Berhubung hasil cepretan Natsu jelas sangatlah profesional.

"Hebat Natsu-san! Semua fotonya sangat bagus!" Puji Juvia.

"Hehe! Terima kasih!" Ucap Natsu sambil memarkena _grins_-nya.

Foto-foto yang di tangkap karena kejelian mata Natsu sangat beragam. Ada foto saat Gray yang terjatuh karena di tabrak Erza dalam Games, foto Juvia yang tengah berdebat dengan Lucy, foto Jellal yang ketakutan akan death glare Erza, dan banyak lagi.

"Apa cuma perasaanku, tapi setiap foto yang ada Lucy terlihat... lebih bagus," Ungkap Gray.

"Itu karena pemotret dan kamera sangat profesional! Rasanya sama saja," Bantah Lucy.

"Tak apalah. Anggap ini hadia selamat datang untuk Lucy yang bergabung dengan kita!" Erza mengedip ke arah Lucy.

Lucy menganguk. Jelas dia akan lepas dari label 'Siswi Populer' sekarang. Dia lebih memilih menjadi siswi biasa dengan teman luar biasa dibanding menjadi siswi luar biasa dengan teman _sungguh_ di luar biasa.

Dia tak memindah lebih setelah di terima oleh pemuda-pemudi yang luar biasa ini!

"Sudah jam lima. Saatnya kita pulang!" Saran Jellal. Mereka menganguk dan menyeruput tegukan terakhir kopi mereka.

"Ah! Aku tak akan bisa tidur hari ini!" Keluh Gray.

"Karena kopi atau karena uangmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya kedua-duanya… " Gumam Gray. Semua temannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pelajaran untukmu supaya tidak curang!" Seru Natsu.

Alasan Tim Gray kalah karena sempat hendak mencuri satu bendera milik Tim Lucy. Sayangnya tindakan pintarnya itu di tangkap basah Natsu dan berakhir Tim Gray harus berhenti selama dua menit.

"Kau menghukumku karena itu Tim Lucy! Coba kalau itu Tim Erza, pasti cuma semenit kau menghukumku!" Timpal Gray menyeringai.

"Wah! Wah! Kenapa aku belum tahu masalah ini, Natsu?" Tanya Erza sambil menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Natsu, kok!" Bantah Lucy.

"Benarkah?" Juvia belum percaya.

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang di ikuti Lucy.

"Kami pulang dulu! _Jaa Minna_!" Pamit Lucy mengikuti Natsu yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu _café_.

Teman-teman mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah terlihat dia menyukainya,"

-000XXX000-

"Hei Natsu! mau bareng?" Ajak Lucy.

Natsu menganguk, "Tentu! Tapi rumah kita beda arah, jadi kita hanya bisa sampai di taman," Jelas Natsu.

"Ah! Taman tempat kita bertemu dulu, bukan?"

"Ya. Dan kamu menyeretku pergi waktu itu,"

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang setuju!" Protes Lucy mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Natsu tertawa melihat wajah kesal gadis _blonde_ ini.

"Ya aku tahu, terima kasih sudah meneraktirku! Akan kuganti besok!" Ungkap Natsu sambil mengajak rambut pirang Lucy.

"Hei! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Protes Lucy berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Di sisir saja beres sudah," Timpal Natsu enteng. Lucy menatapnya tajam sedangkan Natsu hanya pura-pura tak melihat.

Rrrr…. Rrrr…

Lucy menggeleng pelan. Pemuda _blonde_ yang merupakan mantan temannya itu masih mengejarnya.

"Tak kamu angkat?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng, "Pasti dari Sting, aku tak mau berurusan dengannya,"

"Lebih baik kamu lihat dulu karena bisa jadi orang lain," Ujar Natsu.

Lucy menurutinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya ada di dalam tasnya, "Benar dugaanku… " Gumamnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jangan di angkat,"

"Tak akan,"

Rrrr…. Rrrr….

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Tak bisakah pemuda itu tidak menggangunya?

Kalau memang ini yang di minta pemuda itu…

Lucy tanpa berpikir dua kali menekan tanda terima panggilan. Tepat saat dia akan meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya, sebuah tangan besar merebut ponselnya, yang tak lain adalah tangan Natsu.

"Natsu! Kau-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuang waktumu untuk mengejar orang yang bahkan tak mau lagi melihat wajah angkuhmu itu?! Berhenti mendekati Lucy sebelum kau menyesal!"

Tut!

Natsu menekan tombol pemutus panggilan dengan kekuatan kemarahannya. Lucy menatap pemuda berambut _pink_ itu tak percaya.

Belum pernah dia melihat seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa semarah ini.

"Natsu… " Panggil Lucy hati-hati.

"Lucy… " Lucy mundur satu langkah mendengar suara berbahaya Natsu. Mungkin jika dia bisa melihat iris mata pemuda itu akan tampak kilatan kemarahan layaknya api yang siap menghanguskan mangsanya.

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Euclife!"

-000XXX000-

* * *

Oh yeah! Natsu! Finally you showed up a little! :3

Sting! Can I stopped?! Using English are tired ya know?!

Sting : Go ahead!

Nana : Fuuih! Nana masih belum percaya diri buat ngomong (dan nulis) dalam bahasa inggris! :3 Dan Stinky darimana lu belajar bahasa inggris?

Sting : Harusnya gua yang nanya begitu! Gue dari lahir udah bisa kok!

Nana : Nggak nyambung banget -_-"

Sting : Dan yg penting, chapter depan gua bakalan hadep-hadepan sama Natsu-san kan?! Iya kan?!

Nana : Jangan teriak"! Sakit tau!

Sting : Udah jawab aja!

Nana : No comment!

Sting : Woi! kasih hint ngapa! Biar gua bisa menang entar!

Nana : Gua nggak rela lahir batin lu menang!

Lupakan Stinky minna! Dia nongol stelah dua chappy nggak muncul, yah.. munculin aja karena kasihan :3

Nana baru menyadari... cara nulis Nana lagi menurun... mood-nya bener" nggak bagus, terbukti dengan betapa ancurnya chappy kemarin!

Bales review dulu deh!

happy hitsugaya fernandes : Hoho! Begitulah! :D Aihhhh... makasih banyak T.T nasihat dari orang bijak memang yg terbaik! x) Tentu! Ide udah numpuk! XD Thx for the review!

lavender bhity-chan : Hehe! Yg jelas ada alasannya! :D maaf lama (_ _) Arigatou! Thx for the review!

Akiko Rin : Ohya? Namanya juga Natsu ichibannya Nana! XD Maaf lama! Thx for the review!

otakugirl321 : Hiks... makasih nee-chan... *sobbed* iya! Prnya banyak banget! :0 Sampe nggak sempet mengang yg namany laptop buat nerusin cerita! Huwahahah! Seringai Natsu hanya utk Lucy seorang! :D Arigatou! Nana emang orangnya terlalu memikirkan masalah! Thx for the review and the advice! :)

Saitou asuka : Silakan di bunuh kapan saja Asuka-san! Huwooo... kenapa nggak dateng ketuk pinta rumah Nana aja! Nana mau kok di bawa kabur sama Natsu! #stress! abaikan Stinky! Haha! siap bos! #hormat Thx for the review!

stillewolfie : Nana suka pen-namenya Wolfie-san! :) Natsu! Emang nomor satu dlm maslaha keren! xD Coba kalo bisa lihat secara langsung ya... Hmm... kayaknya iya deh... Nana sebenarnya pake tanda seru buat mempertegas kalimatnya. Tapi okelah! Terima kasih atas sarannya! :) Nana paling seneng kalo readers memberikan masukan utk Nana! Kalo soal Stinky pasti akans Nana tambah sampe seribu! ;p Emang lu awalnya jaat Stinky! Arigatou! Keep tell me if I have mistake! Thx for the review!

Chiaki Heartfilia : Kita lihat di chappy yg akan datang! ;) Hoho! Pastinya! xD Hehe! Pastinya dimunculin! Nggak seru kalo Natsu nggak ada temen! :) Thx for the review!

nshawol56 : Aye! Bella-nee! Satu miliyar kali! Orang? .-. #pastinya... Hoho! Dasar Natsu! Bikin org kepo! xD Thx for the review!

RyuuKazekawa : Nggak papa! :) Udah kasih review udah bikin Nana seneng! Rintangan" itu akan bisa di laluli kok! :) Pasti! Sama nih... kayaknya bisa" hiatus nih... -_- Arigatou! Thx for the review!

justweirdo : Silakan! Nana nggak melarang! xD hehe! Bikin nggak bisa ngomong lagi kalo udah liat Natsu's smirk! xDD Arigatou! Thx for the review!

SilverFlamers : sauangnya Nana batal ngungkap soal Natsu di chappy 7... -_- masih belum puas! :p Huahaah! Bagus idenya! Cuma Nana mau buat yg berbeda! ;) Tapi itu bagus juga... #mikir mode on kita liat aja deh! Thx for the review!

Upik : Tentu! Thx for the review!

Mysterios : Halo juga! :D Silakan! Nana jwab ya! pertama, bener banget... -_- inilah kalo lagi galau. Gomen ya! kedua, eh? Nana sebenarnya nggak pernah ada niat mau bikin Natsu mistis loh! Nana sengaja kasih hint bukan karena ngasal kok. Supaya Lucy nanti akan melihat sisi tersembunyi dr Natsu secara gamblang! Karena ada sesuatu yg mau Nana nonjolkan dr Natsu! ;) ketiga, ini dia masalah Nana... -_- walau udah di cek, tetep aja yg tinggal! #kesel! Nana usahain utk nggak buat typo! Thx for the oppinion and the review!

Guest : Selalu semanga utk baca ya! ;) Thx for the review!

santika widya : Siapa ya...? nanti kita akan tau! :D Oke! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

Erza Dragneel : Iya! :D Arigatou! Bagus! Kalo Stinky yg di benci nggak papa! :D Kita liat aja ya! ;)Douita! Erza di sini muncul lebih banyak! XD Hai! Hiks.. maaf Nana nggak bisa.. T,T Thx for the review!

Selesai! Ok

Lacie Helra-Chan : haha! kita liat nanti! x) Hee... kira" maksud Natsu apa ya...? Wah! SMP masih belum apa ketimbang SMA.. -_- kelas smp kemabli kagi akan masa tegang karena un! #pengalaman pahit.. Makasih! :) Thx for the review!

KhadafiClaluFunky : Are? Funky-san salah ketik ya? NaLu yg bener kan? Maaf ya! Tapi bakal banyak di chapter yg akan datang! Thx for the review!

Fairy Tail Lover : Arigatou! Nggak papa! Sayang Nana nggak bisa.. T.T Gomen... Thx for the review!

Akiko Nagato : Boleh! :) Panggil sesuka Akiko-san! Nggak apa! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

Dan Mochizuki : Hai! ;) Ganbatte juga utk fic-nya! Thx for the review!

Guest : Arigatou! Hmm... bener juga ya! Maaf ya! Nana lagi mikirin sesuati sampe nggak kepikiran gitu! :0 Nana udah perbaiki di sini! :) Sayangnya nggak jadi.. -_- Ayo! Terus tebak! xD Hai! Thx for the review!

FebeVocataku : Hoho! Natsuku gituloh! *disepak Lucy* Arigatou! kapannya masih blum yakin juga Nana -_-a masih belum puas sama Stinky! ;) Bakal banyaaaak banget di chapter mendatang! Arigatou !Thx for the review!

Guest : Arigatou! ToT Nana senang Guest-san mengerti! haha... lagi males ngetik panjang -_- #maaf.. Nana usahain deh! Thx for the review!

Alecia Marianne : eh?! Aku nggak marah! Cuma pensaran kok! suer! ._.v Jangan nagis! #panik Aduh! GOMEN! silakan hukum Nana! Hoho! Kok tau? xD Huweee.. Gomennnnnnnn

j : Hai! Thx for the review!

Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Gomen... lagi badmood :v Nana usahain panjangin lagi! hai! Thx for the review!

a first letter : Hai! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

kei : Haha! Nana seneng basket! ;D hehe! Yoroshiku ne! Sesuatu~~ xDD Thx for the review!

ErinHeartfilia22 : Gomen... T.T Nana sdh buat Erin-san menunggu.. Nana usahain update secepatnya! Thx for the review!

Guest : GOMENNASAI!

An Narra : Silakan! :) Thx for the review and for liking and following!

Makoto Kyouko : Arigatou! :) Thx for the review!

the blue evil : Arigatou! Nana usahain! :) Thx for the review!

Kaoru Dragneel : Atigatou! ToT Maaf sudah emmbuat Kaoru-san menunggu! Thx for the review!

Hn : Nana belum bisa sekarang... Thx for the review!

e! Nana mau nanya nih!

Ada yang mau baca cerita sedih? :v

Nana punya ide cerita supeeeer sedih yang bisa bikin air mata meleleh sampe satu liter!

Terus... banyak yg bikin cerita horror ya?

Nana paling anti dgn yg namanya horror... -_- #tapi tetep baca juga.. Nana pingin juga sih... tapi nggak punya bahan :v

Jadi Nana mau bikin yg jarang di buat author lain.

Crime! XDD

Rencananya kalo readers mau Nana bakal buat pas libur bulan desember nanti! ;)

Ahya! Eternal! Nana bakal update habis chappy ini! :D

Satu lagi... Nana pernah bilang mau publish cerita baru judulnya Futari no Himitsu kan?

Nyatanya belum ada juga... -_-

Gomennasai! Kalo ada waktu Nana bakal bikin ulang dan segera di publish! Habis bingung mau buat apa utkl chappy pertama + Stinky juga muncul di chappy pertama!

Dan karena Nana belum puas nyiksa Stinky di fic ini, bakal di lanjutkan di Futari no Himitsu! So Stinky, wish you luck! :DD

Futari no Himitsu fic favorit Nana! XD Akemu aja kasih 4 jempol!= utk fic Nana yg satu ini! Ide super yg muncul entah dr mana! xD Untung Nana cukup paham soal fic ini! ;)

Semoga desember nggak lama! :0 Dua fic baru minta di bikin~~

Ohya! utk next chappy, Nana sarankan siapkan sebuah bantal! utk di gigit" karena next chapter... yg pasti Nana udah siap bantal utk pelampiasan!

Nana nggak jadi bongkar identitas Natsu di chappy 7 :v masih terlalu dini kayaknya x)

Don't forget to drop some review minna!

Matta nee~~


	6. Chapter 6

Jadi... udah berapa abad ini fic Nana tinggalin...?

Sting : Udah... kira" 7 abad Na!

Nana : Woi Sting! Ngapain lu di sini?! Dan jangan panggil gua Na!

Sting : La? Kan kan pemeran juga di cerita ini! Dan nama lu emang Na, kan?

Nana : Na! Na! NA! Lu kira nama gue nanas apa?! #sewot

Sting : GYAHAHAHHAH! Nanas! *kabur sambil ketawa*

Nana : Sialan!

oke! Lupakan si Stinky itu!

Nana minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update chapter ini! Jujur banyak banget tugas di setiap minggu! Setiap minggu ulangan! Setiap minggu bikin makalah! Setiap minggu presentasi! #kok jadinya curhat?

Dan... terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^ Nana seneng banget!

Wokeh! Silakan lanjut kebawah! Nana mau ngejer Stinky dulu!

Happy Reading~

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Is He Really That Nerd?

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, The Nerd Natsu.

Chapter 6

.

Kring…. Kring…. Kring…..

Bunyi alarm yang berhasil membuat pemuda berambut _pink_ yang menyetel benda kecil bewarna merah di atas kepala tempat tidurnya itu bangun dan kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mengunjugi _dreamland_ selama tujuh jam di alam yang hanya pemuda itu sendiri yang dapat mencapai dunia itu.

Kini di mulailah keseharian pemuda berambut _pink_ bernama lengkap Natsu Dragneel ini.

Bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, mendengarkan penjelasan guru, membuat catatan, mengulang kembali pelajaran di perpus, makan siang, kegiatan klub, pulang.

Memang terdengar sangatlah biasa bagi semua orang, namun bagi Natsu kegiatan sekolahnya cukup membuatnya berharap seandainya dia bisa membuat waktu menjadi enam puluh jam dalam sehari agar dia bisa melepas lelahnya dengan berbaring dan tidur siang.

_Well_, kita semua tahu itu tak mungkin.

Lupakan harapan konyol itu dan hadapi saja hari ini!

Natsu bangkit dari tempat tidur _King Size_ yang karena sangat empuk dapat membuatmu terlelap dalam satu detik (itu menurut di iklannya!).

Tanpa basa-basi mengenai kasurnya, pemuda itu melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya yang sudah seperti benang berwarna pink super berantakan.

Mandi? Menurut Natsu, dia tak melakukan aktifitas berat saat malam hari sampai bangun, jadi untuk apa mandi? Hei! Dia bisa jamin tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang dapat _menusuk_ hidungmu! Kau tahu apa artinya, kan? Tak perlu di bahas lagi!

"Aye… "

Natsu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandinya, seekor kucing bewarna biru yang memasang wajah _oh-tuanku-aku-sungguh-membutuhkan-kebaikanmu-untuk -memberikanku-sarapan._

"Ohayou Happy!" Sapa Natsu.

"AYE!"

"Ya… ya… berikan aku waktu untuk menggosok gigi! Aku bukan kau yang hanya gosok gigi sebulan sekali, itupun kalau aku bisa mengekangmu untuk tidak melarikan diri,"

"Aye! Aye!"

"Aku juga tahu kau itu kucing!" Balas Natsu jengkel. Jangan menganggapnya gila, kawan! Karena kedekatannya dengan kucing yang telah di peliharanya sejak kecil ini membuat Happy mengerti semua perkataanya dan begitupun Natsu.

Mungkin ini bisa menjadi bahan penyelidikan biologi yang bagus…

"Nah kucing rakus! Ayo!" Ajak Natsu setelah pembersihan giginya selesai. Wajah Happy berubah bahagia dan langsung berlari ke dapur mendahului Natsu, membuat majikannya tertawa akan tingkah hewan peliharaannya ini.

"Aye!" Ujar Happy menyuruh Natsu untuk lebih cepat.

"Sabar! Aku hanya punya dua kaki!" Jawab Natsu seraya membuka lemari pendingin dan membuka bagian 'Meat and Vegetable'. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ikan yang tersimpan rapat dalam tempat khusus agar bau ikan yang _khas_ itu tidak menular ke makanan lain. Natsu langsung mengeluarkan ikan segar itu dan menghidangkannya di mangkuk khusus Happy.

"Nih!" Natsu membungkuk dan meletakkan sarapan kucing birunya itu. Dengan sigap Happy langsung menyerbu sarapannya.

"Nah, aku sarapan apa?" Jangan lupa kalau Natsu juga membutuhkan asupan pagi. Natsu kembali membuka pintu kulkasnya dan memeriksa apa yang bisa di jadikan mangsa hari ini.

Roti burger, daging burger, mayonase, saos tomat, beberapa sayuran….

Yup! _Burger_!

-000XXX000-

"Aye! Aye!" Seru Happy memberitahu Natsu untuk segera mengambil _hand phone_-nya yang tengah berbunyi akan pesan masuk yang di terima oleh benda kecil itu.

"Iya! Iya! Aku datang!" Jawab Natsu setengah berteriak dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur tempat dia meletakkan ponselnya. Acara berganti pakaiannya sedikit terganggu akan pesan masuk itu.

Natsu meraih _handphone touch screen_ miliknya itu.

"Aye?" tanya Happy.

"Tak apa! Hanya pesan dari operator, kok!" Jawab Natsu sambil mematikan ponselnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang di ikuti Happy dari belakang.

Dia membuka lemarinya, mengambil secara asal baju yang akan di kenakannya untuk ke sekolah.

Fiore Academy di bebaskan dalam hal berpakain, selama murid mengenakan pakaian sopan tentunya.

Namun tetap cara berpakain pemuda berambut pink ini akan membuat orang-orang berpikir apa pemuda ini menggunakan kalender empat puluh tahun yang lalu atau lupa sekarang abad keberapa.

_Well, It's not his problem what people say! _

Sebelum Natsu memakai sweater besarnya itu –yang kali ini berwarna hijau yang WOW!- Natsu tentu harus memakai kemeja terlebih dahulu.

Kemeja Natsu sangatlah normal, kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang ukurannya pas. Namun kemeja itu tertutup dengan _sweater_ yang sanggup membuat orang berhenti berjalan dan memerhatikannya dengan wajah 'Ewwww!'.

Natsu pernah sekali lupa menggunakan _sweater_ itu, alhasil dia harus di hukum karena terlambat masuk sekolah karena dia berbalik memutar mengabil _sweater_.

Natsu melepas kaus yang di kenakannya dengan menarik bagian punggung kaus ke atas hingga lepas dari tubuhnya dan di lemparkan ke tempat pakaian kotor yang agak jauh dari posisinya.

Kemudian di raihnya kemeja putih yang sudah di siapkan pemuda ini, tanpa kesulitan Natsu memakainya dan mengancing kemejanya dengan rapi.

Natsu menghadap ke arah cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari lemari pakaiannya, yang jumblah pakaiannya hanya bertambah empat kali setahun, bukan untuk mengecek penampilannya, namun mengecek apa bajunya sudah rapi atau belum.

Barulah Natsu menyadari akan rambutnya yang –seingatnya- sudah di rapikannya masih saja berantakan melawan gaya gravitasi.

Biarlah! Mau di rapikan berapa kali pun akan tetap amburadul!

Natsu langsung menyambar _sweater_ spesialnya, berjalan tiga langkah untuk menyambar tas sekolahnya, kacamata spesialnya, jam tangan, _handphone_ dan juga tak lupa, kunci mobil.

_Yeah! Ready to face to face with school's building!_

-000XXX000-

Syut!

Dengan mulusnya Natsu memakirkan mobilnya tanpa harus maju mundur.

Kenapa?

Karena, hanya mobilnya yang sudah ada di parkiran khusus murid Fiore Academy ini.

Tentu saja! Lihat saja jam! Masih jam enam! Siapa yang datang ke sekolah sepagi ini kecuali Natsu?!

Tentu saja menghindari masalah dari anak-anak _populer_ yang pasti akan merasakan tersaingi dengan Natsu yang –menurut mereka- levelnya sekelas ikan teri ini, mobilnya….

Yah… bukan keinginan Natsu untuk pergi dengan mobil, saat dia baru seminggu masuk sekolah setahun lalu, saat dia baru kelas satu, ayahnya bilang telah membelikannya mobil agar Natsu tak perlu naik bus ke sekolah, berhubung apartemen Natsu jauh dari sekolah.

Bagi Natsu, sebenarnya tak masalah harus naik bus, hitung-hitung bisa olahraga, tapi… apa yang sudah di hadiahkan kepada kita tentu akan kita terima, bukan?

Natsu cukup bernafas lega, tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya turun dari mobilnya yang_ Oh-my-goodness!-_ ini.

Mungkin suatu saat orang akan menyadari, akan kedatangan Natsu yang di cap sebagai _'The School Nerd'_ ini yang sangat pagi, di tambah selalu hadirnya mobil WOW ini. Orang-orang akan menyadari bahwa Natsu mungkin membawa mobil itu, bukan?

_Hei! Natsu isn't that fool! _

Karena itulah, Natsu selalu menyendiri sampai jam tujuh kurang lima belas (kelas di mulai jam tujuh pukul) mempelajari pelajaran yang akan di bahas di kelasnya.

Menyendiri kemana? Atap sekolah!

Tempat itu tak pernah di datangin orang, karena itulah Natsu suka bersembunyi di sana, hanya teman-temannya yang tahu tempat yang telah di juluki _Natsu's Heaven Place._

Karena ketenangan di tempat itu, di tambah angin yang berhembus menyengarkan, awan-awan yang terlukis jelas di langit, juga pemandangan matahari terbenam terbaik yang bisa di tangkap kameranya.

Dan juga…. Tempat yang pas untuk melepas benda kecil berkaca tebal yang sudah di pakainya selama setahu lebih ini.

Tanpa di sadarinya, dia sudah berada di depan pintu pemisah surga dunia miliknya seorang dunia.

Natsu memutar kenop pintu itu yang menyebabkan bunyi derit halus karena terbukanya pintu itu dari gaya yang di berikan oleh pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

Natsu langsung menutup pintu itu. Dia tak mau mengundang orang lain datang ke tempat privasinya ini.

Natsu langsung mengambil tempat paling nyaman, yaitu di mana dia dapat menyenderkan punggung dan kepala _pink_nya ke dinding. Lalu membuka tas punggungnya yang bewarna merah dengan motif sisik naga itu dan mengeluarkan buku apa saja yang tertangkap tangannya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melepas dulu kaca mata ini sesaat, membaca dengan kaca mata setebal ini membuatku pusing juga… "

-000XXX000-

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Natsu tersentak kaget akan bel yang di bunyikan tiga kali tanda sudah saatnya murid-murid masuk kelas. Di tutupnya buku yang tengah di bacanya dan langsung berlari ke pintu yang jika pintu itu bisa bicara, dia akan berteriak-teriak memarahi Natsu yang hampir menerobosnya yang mungin akan meninggalkan luka mendalam.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Natsu menuruni tangan yang berakhir di dekat perpustakaan.

Sial! Ruang kelasnya jauh dari perpustakaan! Bisa-bisa dia akan kena sembur hari ini oleh guru _killer_!

Setelah meloncati tangga terakhir, Nastu berbelok ke kanan, bersyukur tak ada orang lain saat ini, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal setelah berlari, beruntung dengan kemampuan larinya yang menakjubkan, kini dia telah sampai di ruang kelasnya, tepat sang guru _killer_ itu tiba di depan kelas.

"Ah Natsu! hampir saja kau terlambat! Karena kau muridku yang paling menurut, akan kuberikan keringanan!" Ujar Gildarts-Sensei, Guru Matematika super mematikan yang berambut oranye tua yang di atur ke belakang ini.

"O-ohayou Sensei… " Sapa Natsu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya! Ohayou! Cepatlah masuk dan jangan lupa mengumpulkan tugasmu!" Perintah Gildarts-Sensei yang langsung di patuhi oleh Natsu.

Saat Natsu menggeser pintu kelasnya, kelas yang sangat ribut itu sempat terdiam namun kembali ricuh akan kedatangan siswa berambut _pink_ itu.

"Woah! Dragneel! Datang juga kau?!"

"Kukira sudah tak ada muka lagi datang kemari!"

"Huh! Bikin mata rusak saja!"

"Benar-benar buat pencemaran kelas saja!"

Kalimat-kalimat tak bagus itu hanya di anggap Natsu sebagai salam pagi biasa, tanpa berniat membalas dia melangkah ke kursi yang posisinya pas untuk menyimak pelajaran dan mendudukinya.

Ejekan dari teman sekelasnya berhenti begitu semua murid menyadari kedatangan guru _killer_ mereka yang berbadan tegap ini.

"Berhenti bicara, kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang!"

Para murid meresponnya dengan desahan dan erangan malas, namun kembali diam setelah mendapat_ death-glare_ fenomenal dari Guru _killer_ ini.

Untungnya, keributan mereka untuk Natsu tak di tangkap basah oleh Guru _killer_ ini.

"Hei Dragneel! Berikan buku tugasmu!" Ancam seorang pemuda sambil menggebrak meja murid berambut _pink_ itu.

"Sayang sekali… kau harus menerima nilai merah Straight!" Tegur Gildarts-Senesi. Pemuda itu hanya mendesis kesal.

"Awas kau nanti!" Ancam pemuda itu sambil melemparkan _glare_ yang menurutnya dapat membuat si kutu buku ketakutan, justru sebaliknya, Natsu malah tengah berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Pemuda itu bernama Dan Straight, pemuda yang mungkin termasuk murid _populer_ juga.

Kenapa mungkin? Karena pemuda berambut merah tua dan bermata magenta itu, terkenal bukan karena wajah.

Tapi karena kebiasaannya yang selalu mengajak seorang gadis yang menurutnya cantik (harus di akui, seleranya lumayan bagus) untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Bagi para murid _populer_, kebodohannya sangat menarik dan para siswi _populer_ menggunakannya untuk _bermain-main._

_Too bad_…. Dia tak menyadari. Justru itu membuat dagunya naik lima cm. menganggap dia telah menjadi siswa tenar. Tapi ada juga beberapa siswi mau menjadi pacarnya karena wajahnya yang –menurut mereka- _cute_.

_Heck! Are they blind?_

"Nah! Sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian _test_ dadakan!"

Satu kalimat. Namun sama cetarnya dengan badai halilintar.

"Sensei! Kami kan belum belajar!"

"Yang benar saja, Sensei?!"

Para murid mengumandangkan protes. Tak setuju akan test dadakan dari Guru _Killer_ ini. Semua murid tahu untuk menjawab soal dari Gildrats-Sensei lebih susah dari memindahkan gunung.

"Diam!" Para murid langsung menghentikan kicauan mereka, "Sudah kubilang dari awal semester, selalu bersiap karena aku akan sering memberikan _test_ dadakan! Tidak ada komentar lagi! Siapkan alat tulis kalian! Simpan semua buku! Jika tak mau, silakan keluar dan bersiap menangis melihat nilai rapotmu kelak!"

Dengan ini, mereka semua hanya bisa berdoa agar di beri kemudahan dalam menjawab soal syang saaaaangat _super_ itu.

"Jangan menyontek! Kalian tahu akibatnya jika menyontek, bukan?"

Alasan yang membuat Gildarts-sensei di takuti, siapa yang katahuan menyontek akan di robek kertas ulangannya detik itu juga dan tuganya tidak akan di terima selama seminggu.

"Kerjakan dengan tenang! Soal yang kuberikan selalu mudah!" Timpal Gildarts-Sensei sambil membagikan kertas soal kepada muridnya dengan berkekeling, sekaligus mengecek adakah murid yang masih berani berbuat jurang.

_Well_… soalnya memang mudah. Menjawabnya yang susah.

"Sekarang, MULAI!"

_Welcome to the Hell!_

-000XXX000-

"Gila!"

"Lama-lama Gildarts-Sensei akan membuatku sakit jantung!"

"Soal macam apa itu?! Di buku paket saja tak pernah ada soal semacam itu!"

"Benar-benar!"

Kini setelah melewati suasana paling menegangkan pagi ini, mengerjakan soal _test_ yang ini, lebih susah dari mengukur diameter bumi dengan jengkal.

Hanya beberapa murid yang tampak tenang dan tidak stress akan nilainya seperti yang lainnya.

Tentu saja salah satunya adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Bagi Natsu, soal-soal tadi sama seperti soal yang di kerjakannya sebagai latihan, bahkan baginya hanya seperti menyantap sarapan pagi.

"Hei! Loke-Sensei datang!" Seru seorang siswa yang berada di depan pintu, sontak satu kelas langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan bersiap untuk pelajaran kedua hari ini.

"Halo~ Selamat pagi!" Sapa seorang pria berambut oranye berkacamata yang membawa buku datang memasuki kelas.

"SELAMAT PAGI, LOKE-SENSEI!" Jawab para siswi dengan kekuatan sembilan oktaf –Wow!-.

Berkat kedatangan Loke-sensei, kini Suasana yang mencekam berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga, namun hanya berefek kepada para siswi.

Loke Celeste, Guru Kimia sekaligus _Play-Boy _paling terkenal di Fiore Acadmey. _Sure_, dia mempunyai _Face Prince _yang tinggi. Tapi godaan mautnya yang sanggup membuat siswi terlena terkadang terdengar eewww…

Tapi setidaknya dia tidak seburuk muridnya, meskipun _Play-Boy_ Loke-Sensei tak pernah membuang perempuan seenaknya. Dia hanya menjadikan para gadis sebagai teman –tapi mesra-. _What a gentleman! _

Namun sekarang penyakit _Play-Boy_ miliknya mulai sembuh karena dia telah bertunangan dengan Aries-sensei, sahabat kecilnya yang juga Guru Biologi yang baru pindah kemari tiga bulan lalu.

Namun tetap saja dia tak pernah kehilangan kharisma dan selalu menggombal.

"Nah anak-anak! Apa kalian siap mencampur cinta kita pada pagi hari ini?"

"SIAP!" Jangan lupa hanya para siswi yang menjawabnya.

"Bagus. Perlu aku ingatkan lagi, pelajaran Kimia tidaklah sulit. Jangan langsung menyerah begitu melihat Buku Kimia, karena apa yang kita pelajari adalah hasil dari perpaduan cintaku kepada murid-muridku yang super ini!"

"KYAAAAAA! BAIK, LOKE-SENSEI!"

Para siswa hanya mendengus keras sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi ingin muntah mereka dengan buku.

Pertama, sakit perut karena soal yang WEEWW! Sekarang, sakit perut karena gombalan yang EEEWWW!

_Welcome to the second Hell!_

-000XXX000-

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel yang di bunyikan empat kali, istirahat!

Semua siswa langsung berubah ceria mendengar bel istirahat ini, sedangkan para siswi malah cemberut karena berakhirnya pelajaran Kimia hari ini.

"Sayang sekali, kita cukupkan pelajaran hari ini dan akan melanjutkannya di lain hari. _Don't forget I always love you my beautiful students!_" Ujar Loke-Sensei berkedip genit sebelum meinggalkan kelas.

"Yah… jangan pergi Loke-Sensei!"

Natsu menghela nafas lega. Mendengarkan gombalan Loke-sensei membuat telinganya pedih. Mungkin dia perlu mengecek ke dokter THT nanti.

Natsu bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan beberapa buku di tangannya pemuda berkacamata botol itu melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hei Dragneel! Mau kemana?! Pergi bertapa ke perpustakaan?!" Seru Dan yang di sambut tawa teman-temannya. Natsu tak mepedulikan ucapan tak sopan pemuda magenta itu.

Namun dalam hati…

'_Lebih baik bertapa di perpus daripada punya otak udang sepertimu!'_

Natsu menutup pintu geser kelasnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke tangga untuk ke lantai satu.

"Hei Natsu!" Natsu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Jellal? Juvia?" Jellal dan Juvia tersenyum. Kedua pemuda dan gadis beambut biru ini satu kelas. Begitu juga dengan Gray dan Erza.

"Ada apa Natsu? Wajahmu seperti habis menahan muntah?" Tanya Jellal _out of the blue._

"Yah …. kalian tahu… Pelajaran Loke-Sensei…. " Jellal dan Juvia berdecak mengerti.

"Pantas! Juvia pikir Natsu-san belum sarapan," Timpal Juvia. Mereka bertiga menutuni tangga bersama menuju ke tempat loker murid berada.

"Syukurlah Loke-Sensei akan menikah akhir tahun ini, jadi tabiat _Play-Boy-_nya bisa hilang." Tambah Jellal.

"Tapi sepertinya agak susah, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Loke-Sensei," Ujar Natsu.

Mereka semua mengenal Loke-Sensei secara pribadi. Mereka jugalah yang memberitahu Loke-Sensei untuk bekerja di sini tepat saat tahun ajaran baru di mulai, saat mereka baru kelas satu, karena guru Kimia sebelumnya telah pensiun. Mereka juga murid pertama yang mendapat undangan pesta pertunangannya dengan Aries-Sensei.

"Banyak siswi yang menangis mendengar berita pertunangan Loke-Sensei loh!" Ujar Juvia.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka masih setia," Tambah Jellal.

Percakapan mereka berhenti ketika mata ketiganya melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dan gadis berambut _scarlet_ tengah berjalan menuju ke loker agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Gray! Erza!" Panggil Natsu. Mereka berdua menoleh dan tersenyum melihat teman-temannya lalu berjalan mendekati ketiga murid itu.

"Gray-sama!" Seru Juvia sambil menghanyutkan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Halo Erza, _have a nice day_?" Jellal mengecup sayang kening Erza.

"Woi! Woi! _Get a room_!" Seru Natsu membuat kedua pasangan itu menghentikan aktifitas _share-our-love_ dan hanya membalasnya dengan cengir kuda.

"Jangan khawatir Natsu! Sebentar lagi-"

"Natsu!"

Keempat temannya memberikan cengiran kepada pemuda berambut _pink_ yang meng-_glare_ cengiran mereka dan berbalik untuk menyambut gadis _blonde_ yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei Luce! Hati-hati nanti-" Sebelum Natsu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu melempar buku yang di bawanya ke belakang dan berlari menangkap tubuh mungil Luce sebelum jatuh mencium lantai koridor.

"Hei! Sudah kebilang-" Ekspresi kesal Natsu berubah saat melihat wajah ketakutan temannya ini.

"Natsu! Tolong!"

Sebelum Natsu sempat meminta keterangan lebih jelas, dua orang siswa datang ke arah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei pengecut! Lepaskan gadis kami!" Gertak mereka ke Natsu, namun sebelum kedua pemuda itu bisa berkata lebih, Jellal dan Erza sudah berada di depan Natsu dan Lucy memagari pandangan mereka dari kedua sahabat itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Mungkin ruang BP bisa kita jadikan tempat menyelesaikan masalah," Ungkap Jellal lengkap dengan _glare_ mematikan dari Erza.

"Cih!" Kedua siswa itu pergi berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Luce, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu lembut, melihat kejadian tadi dia paham, Lucy di kejar oleh kedua orang itu untuk di ajak _bermain_ bersama mereka.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu… " Gumam Lucy yang masih gemetar ketakutan sambil memeluk Natsu kuat.

"Lucy, kau tak apa? Beritahu aku nama dan kelas mereka, biar kuberi sedikit pelajaran!" Desis Erza geram melihat apa yang kedua orang itu perlakukan kepada temannya.

"Jangan khawatir Luce, kami tak akan membiarkanmu di sentuh orang-orang seperti itu lagi," Ujar Natsu sambil membelai rambut indah Lucy menenangkan gadis yang kini tengah terisak ketakutan dalam pelukannya.

_Damn that bastards!_

"Kau tahu Natsu, setidaknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk melempar buku ke arahku yang sayangnya buku yang paling tebal itu menimpa kakiku." Ungkap Gray yang membawakan buku-buku Natsu yang tebalnya cukup membuat orang sakit kepala hanya melihatnya.

"_Well.. sorry dude," _Ringis Natsu.

"_No prob_! Lucy tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Gray ikut mencemaskan Lucy yang masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Lucy-san, Juvia mohon berhentilah menangis, Juvia tahu ini masih berat bagi Lucy-san tapi terus menangis seperti ini juga tak baik," Ucap Juvia lembut sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke arah gadis _blonde_ yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan membuat teman-temannya berdesah lega.

"Maaf… aku terlalu cengeng…. " Gumam Lucy seraya menerima sapu tangan Juvia untuk menghapus air matanya.

Teman-temannya tersenyum lembut, "Tak perlu malu, Lucy. Aku mengerti, kelakuan yang kau dapatkan tak bisa di maafkan! Biar kulaporkan ini!"

"Jangan Erza! Tak perlu membesarkan masalah ini!" Cegah Lucy.

"Lucy! Ini sudah masalah besar! Mereka menginjak harga dirimu sebagai wanita!" Bela Erza.

Lucy menggeleng, "Aku mengerti, tapi aku sudah memaafkan mereka, aku tak ingin membuat masalah yang dapat menyusahkan mereka, jadi kumohon Erza!"

Erza menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah… aku akan tutup mulut untuk masalah ini, tapi ingat Lucy! Jika mereka atau orang lain melakukan lagi hal seperti ini, aku tak akan tinggal diam!"

Lucy tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Erza."

"Sama-sama. Sudah seharusnya teman membantu," Erza membalas senyum Lucy sama lembutnya.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan kejadian tadi. Lucy, kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk istirahat bersama?" Tawar Jellal.

Lucy menganguk, "Tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah mengundangku! Dan Natsu… maaf aku sudah… " Lucy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena semburat malu menghiasi pipinya.

Natsu terkekeh pelan, "Tak masalah Luce!"

Jujur. Natsu sangat salut akan kebesaran hati Lucy. Jika Lucy meminta Erza untuk menghajar dua orang brengsek itu, Natsu dengan senang hati akan membantu.

_This girl is truly an Angel._

"Ohya, kenapa aku tak pernah melihat kalian berada di kantin sekolah saat istirahat?" Tanya Lucy. Sengaja untuk mengganti topik.

"Ah! Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah, sekalian belajar bersama karena tempatnya tenang dan sangat sejuk," Jawab Jellal mewakili sahabatnya.

"Atap sekolah? Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti itu?" Tutur Lucy polos.

Erza merangkul tangan Lucy, "Makanya lebih baik berteman dengan kami, bukan?"

Lucy tersenyum manis, "Ya! Lebih bermanfaat daripada harus mengelilingi mal untuk mencari baju!"

Juvia bersorak kecil sambil merangkul tangan Lucy yang satunya, "Juvia senang mempunyai teman sebaik Lucy-san!"

Ketiga gadis yang cantiknya bak malaikat ini tertawa dan berjalan berbarengan, membuat semua murid yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka akan berhenti sebentar untuk mengetahui sebab mereka tertawa dan mengangumi para dewi ini.

Sedangkan ketiga pemuda yang mereka tinggalkan di belakang tengah tersenyum lembut masing-masing kepada… yah… kita semua tahu kepada siapa.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa kalau kita harus menukar buku dulu di loker," Jelas Jellal yang mengikuti ketiga sahabat ini bersama Natsu dan Gray.

"Loh! Bukannya kalian yang harusnya takut? Bisa-bisa kami lupa untuk bagian kalian!" Goda Erza yang membuat kedua mata cokelat tua kekasihnya membulat dan mulai terlihat panik.

"Bagian? Bagian apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Setiap kami istirahat, Erza dan Juvia akan membawakan bekal untuk semua dan menyantapnya sambil belajar di atas sekolah," Jelas Natsu yang sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Ohya! Kebetulan aku masak terlalu banyak tadi pagi! Aku berniat untuk memberikannya pada kalian!" Ungkap Lucy sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya!

"Bagus! Bagianku semakin banyak!" Sorak Natsu.

"Dasar… " Gumam Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi… kenapa kalian berdua membela-belakan untuk membuat bekal?" Tanya Lucy.

"Makanan di kantin tidak sehat! Jika ketiga tuan ini makan makanan itu setiap hari, bisa-bisa mereka kena penyakit kurang gizi!" Seru Erza membuat ketiga tuan itu cengir kuda mendengarnya.

"Gray-sama, Natsu-san, Jellal-san dan Erza-san tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tapi hanya Erza-san yang memasak makanannya sendiri, mereka bertiga selalu makan di luar," Tambah Juvia kepada Lucy.

"Hei! Jika kalian makan makanan luar yang tidak sehat, bisa-bisa kalian kurang gizi nanti!" Seru Lucy ikut kesal.

"Karena itulah aku dan Juvia selalu membawakan bekal, setidaknya mengurangi pola makan tak sehat tuan-tuan ini," Ketiga tuan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, lagi-lagi mereka mendapat ceramah pagi soal pola makan dari Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan ini.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku juga akan menyumbang bekal!" Ujar Lucy.

"Eh? Apa tidak menyusahkanmu Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

Lucy menggeleng, "Tentu tidak! Kita kan teman!" Jawabnya mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

Erza ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya!"

"Hihi! Bisa-bisa kita butuh dana lebih banyak nih!" Kalimat Juvia membuat ketiga tuan ini ketakutan.

"Tunggu! Masa karena Lucy ikut bukan berarti kami harus-"

"Oi Gray awas!"

"Huh? Apa mak-"

Dak!

Belum sempat Gray bertanya apa maksud _warning_ dari Natsu, kepalanya sudah membentur lemari loker dengan indahnya. Mengukir sejarah baru dalam lembaran kejadian lucu di sekolah.

"Dasar! Makanya lihat-lihat saat jalan!" Tegur Erza sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hihi! Gray-sama tidak apa-apa?" Juvia terkikik di sela-sela tawanya. Kejadian lucu yang di alami pacarnya tidak bisa untuk di lupakan begitu saja.

"Sayang aku tak membawa kamera… " Gumam Natsu.

"Sehatusnya kau membantuku, Baka!" Geram Gray mendengar komentar kejam sahabatnya.

"Salahmu sendiri sampai terbentur, Gray!" Jellal ikut melontarkan komentar kejamnya. Membuat seorang Gray Fullbuster diam memutih di tempat karena komentar jahat dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Membuat ketiga gadis yang melihatnya meringis kasihan akan nasibnya.

"Ya sudahlah… lupakan saja kejadian tadi Gray!" Ucap Natsu dan Jellal bersamaan, meninggalkan Gray yang menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kalian berdua… awas nanti!"

-000XXX000-

"Ayolah Gray-sama! Jangan ngambek lagi dong!"

Kini keenam sahabat ini berada di atap sekolah, menikmati bekal yang di bawa oleh ketiga gadis cantik ini, demi menyelamatkan gizi ketiga pemuda ini.

Gray tidak membalas kalimat Juvia, dia masih menatap tajam Natsu dan Jellal yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dengan Lucy dan Erza.

Sedangkan kedua pemuda yang mendapat _glare_ dari si Fullbuster, tidaklah merasa takut.

"Jellal cobalah _Strawberry Cake_ buatanku!" Titah Erza. Jellal menelan ludah memandang kue buatan kekasihnya itu.

Masih ingatkan? Erza bukanlah gadis yang pintar mengenai masalah dapur.

"Ba-baiklah… " Jellal membuka mulutnya, membuat Erza menyuapinya sesendok kecil kue maut itu.

Hasilnya…

Wajah tampan Jellal kini berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Ada apa Jellal?! Apa karena terlalu enak jadi kau tak sanggup berkata-kata? Ini minumlah air dulu!" Erza memberikannya sebotol air minelar yang langsung di sambut oleh Jellal.

Erza… Erza… jelas-jelas Jellal tak bisa bicara karena kuemu terlalu 'Luar biasa'!

_Well_… kita doakan Jellal supaya cepat sembuh dan biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar.

"Natsu! Sini kau juga harus mencobanya!" Seru Erza hendak mengeksekusi Natsu dengan kuenya.

"Eh? Anu Erza… aku sedikit batuk pagi ini… jadi tidak boleh makan makanan manis dulu! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jawab Natsu sambil berpura-pura batuk.

_Hihi! Good job Natsu!_

"Benarkah? Apa boleh buat… " Erza berpaling ke arah Gray, membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu gemetar.

"Eh! Anu Erza… aku-" Belum sempat Gray memberikan alibinya, Erza sudah mencekoki kue membunuh miliknya.

Alhasil? Tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku pergi dulu! Ada yang harus kuurus di ruang BP!" pamit Erza meninggalkan Natsu, Lucy dan Juvia yang masih diam akan kejadian tadi.

Erza… sudah membuat kedua pemuda malang pingsan, dengan kejamnya meninggalkan korban ketamakan kuenya.

"Ju-Juvia akan ke ruang UKS untuk mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati Gray-sama dan Jellal-san!" Juvia pergi meninggalkan kedua insan ini setelah lima menit kepergian Erza.

"Mereka berdua pingsan… " Ucap Lucy.

"Ya… " Jawab Natsu.

"Selalu begitu? Setiap memakan masakan Erza?"

"Selalu begitu!"

"Apapu itu?"

"Apapun itu!"

"Natsu…?"

"Ya…?"

"Selamat… karena tidak menjadi korban… "

"Terima kasih… "

-000XXX000-

Natsu Dragneel tengah memasuki kelasnya. Syukurlah Jellal dan Gray bisa kembali sadar berkat obat rekomendasi dari Aries-Sensei, Aries-Sensei juga kurang percaya mereka berdua pingsan akibat memakan kue buatan Erza yang lebih berbahaya dari racun ular King Cobra.

Natsu memandangi seisi kelasnya.

Ada yang tengah menggosipi cowok keren, ada yang tengah melihat-lihat majalah remaja yang baru terbit hari ini, ada yang tengah menggoda gadis lain, ada yang tengah mencari-cari jawaban untuk tugas, ada yang sibuk mengotak-ngatik _hand phone_-nya dan masih banyak lain.

_Well typical student…_

Natsu berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, menarik kursi dan menduduki kursi untuk satu orang ini. Di bukanya tas punggung yang di gantungnya di samping meja dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berjudul…

'Seribu Satu Soal Olimpiade Matematika'

_Oh my… Natsu…_

Natsu mendorong kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot dan membuka halaman 235, di dalam buku itu sudah di siapkannya pensil untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang –menurutnya- menantang itu.

Tanpa kesulitan, tangan kanan Natsu menuliskan jawaban dari soal yang panjangnya 15 cm, dalam waktu…. Satu menit?

Natsu tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaanya, di baliknya halaman buku tebal yang menyakitkan mata itu. Soal kedua, sama seperti soal pertama, tak membuat Natsu meleleh mengerjakannya.

Dan dalam waktu tujuh menit, sudah ada lima soal olimpiade yang di kerjakan oleh pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

Baru saja Natsu akan berpindah menantang soal berikutnya, sebuah suara hasil sebuah tangan memukul meja terekam di telingganya.

"Hoo… sedang berlatih, Dragneel?" Natsu berdecih pelan. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang tak punya kerjaan datang menggangunya.

"Pantas saja kacamatamu bisa setebal itu, buku yang kau baca tidak ada bedanya dengan kaca mata bututmu itu!" Sorakan dan gelak tawa menyambut kalimat kasar dari Dan Straight. Namun belum sanggup memecah konsentrasi Natsu dalam mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

"Heh? Pura-pura tak dengar, Dragneel?!" Dan mendatangi meja Natsu dan merebut paksa bukunya.

"Hoo… kumpulan soal olimpiade? Ingin menjadi anak rajin, eh Dragneel?" Tanya Dan dengan seringai yang super menyebalkan.

"Straight-san. Tolong kembalikan bukuku. Aku memerlukannya," Ucap Natsu dengan nada datar.

"Kau mau benda bodoh ini kembali? Baiklah… tapi… " Dan menunjuk ke arah bawah, "Bersujut dulu padaku!"

Sorak-sorak memenuhi kelas ini, ejekan terlontar bebas dari mulut para murid tak tahu aturan ini. Seringai Dan semakin melebar akan dukungan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tapi itu semua belum cukup karena yang di ejek sama sekali tidak terlihat takut, berkeringat pun tidak.

"Dan-san… menahan buku itu tak akan memberikan keuntungan apa-apa padamu," Ucap Natsu.

"Oh! Tentu ada! Ini!" Dan melempar buku itu tepat di wajah Natsu, membuat tawa kesenangan menggelegar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau sungguh payah, Drganeel!"

"Berani menentang perintah Dan-kun?! Kau pikir kau itu siapa, huh?!"

"Dasar pecundang!"

"Konyol!"

Natsu hanya diam. Tak terlihat tertarik untuk membalas semua perbuatan tak terpuji dari Dan. Dia kembali meletakan bukunya di atas meja dan kembali mengerjakan soal.

Tampak beberapa pasang mata tengah memandang Natsu iba, yang dapat di rasakan oleh Natsu, membuat kepala pink Natsu menoleh dan melihat tujuh orang tengah terdiam di sudut kelas, mereka melemparkan senyum _kau-baik-baik-saja?_, yang di balas oleh Natsu dengan senyuman _ya-terima-kasih._

Walau rata-rata murid di kelas Natsu berada adalah para murid _populer_, tapi tetap ada murid yang normal dan tidak mengikuti aliran sesat murid _populer_ itu.

"Minna! Ultear-sensei sedang menuju ke kelas kita!" Seru salah satu murid. _Warning_ dari salah satu anggota kelas membuat semua murid langsung menuju ke meja mereka masing-masing. Natsu menyimpan buku matematikanya dan di ganti dengan buku pelajaran yang di ajar Ultear-sensei, Sejarah.

Tepat detik kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sepanjang pinggang dengan mata hitam menatapi satu-satu muridnya. Di tangannya dia menjinjing sebuah tas dan sebuah globe dia bawa dengan menaruhnya di antara pinggang dan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Sapa Ultear-sensei.

"Selamat pagi sensei!" Para murid membalas sapaannya.

"Bagus! Karena kalian semua tampak ceria, maka saya akan mengandakan _quiz_ untuk kalian, silakan maju ke depan bagi yang namanya saya panggil!"

Dua bola mata para murid membesar sebesar bola kasti.

Ulangan… lagi…?!

_Welcome to the third hell!_

-000XXX000-

Natsu menghela nafas panjang, tangannya merapikan buku Sejarahnya. Jujur dua kali melakukan ulangan di hari yang sama cukup menguras tenaganya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit _quiz_ berjalan, hanya Natsu yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Ultear-Sensei dengan sempurna.

Soal-soal Ultear-Sensei juga meliputi pelajaran yang telah lalu dan tak di pungkiri para murid akan lupa lupa ingat. Di _quiz_ ini, Ultear-Sensei akan menujukkan sebuah negara di _globe_ dan meminta murid untuk menjelaskan apa saja sejarah negara itu.

"Dragneel-san! Karena hanya kamu yang sudah selesai, silakan keluar kelas dan kembalilah dalam waktu satu jam mendatang," Ujar Ultear-Sensei tersenyum lembut.

Natsu menganguk, "Terima kasih, Sensei! Saya permisi," Natsu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar kelas.

_Klak_! Pintu kelas tertutup di belakang Natsu. Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata tebalnya.

Satu jam bebas dari pelajaran Sejarah!

Bukannya dia membenci pelajaran Sejarah, tapi jujur Natsu cukup kesulitan dalam menghapal pelajaran ini. Untunglah dia dan Gray, yang juga mempunyai masalah yang sama dalam Sejarah, mendapat pelajaran khusus dari Juvia yang cukup ahli dalam pelajaran ini.

Rrr…. Rrr…..

Natsu merongoh kantong celananya. Di ambilnya pondselnya yang bergetar memberitahukannya ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Gray Fullbuster**

_Oi! Apa pengertian dari dinamika?_

Kening Natsu berkerut membaca pesan dari Gray. Tumben Gray bertanya kepadanya?

**To :** **Gray Fullbuster**

_Dinamika adalah bagian ilmu fisika yg berhubungan dng benda yg bergerak dan tenaga yg menggerakkan._

_Kalian ada ulangan? _

Tepat sepuluh detik kemudian, (Natsu akui Gray memang mempunyai kecepatan mengetik yang luar biasa) balasan Gray datang.

**From : Gray Fullbuster**

_Sangkyu! Ulangan dadakan dari Laxus-Sensei… sungguh luar biasa!_

Natsu mendengus keras membaca pesan Gray. Rupanya bukan hanya dia saja yang mendapat musibah ulangan dadakan.

Natsu memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Gray, pasti pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sudah buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya karena takut ketahuan.

Rrr… Rrr….

Pemintaan bantuan lagi?

**From : Erza Scarlet **

_Natsu! Apa pengertian dari momentum?!_

Natsu _sweat dropped_ membaca pesan Erza. Bahkan Erza pun kesulitan dalam menjawan soal yang –Natsu jamin- sanggup membuat kepalamu meledak.

**To :** **Erza Scarlet**

_Momentum adalah besaran yang berhubungan dengan kecepatan dan massa suatu benda, sehingga membentuk bektor._

Rrr…. Rrr…

Whoa! Cepatnya Erza mengetik pesan!

**From : Erza Scarlet **

_Terima kasih! Aku janji akan mentraktirmu Strawberry Cake! _

_Soalnya teori semua! Sial!_

_Well_ Erza, tanpa kau beri _Strawberry Cake _pun, Natsu tetap akan membantumu!

Natsu kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Tadinya dia berniat mendatangi kelas Gray dan Erza, namun melihat mereka tengah bertarung melawan monster bernama 'Soal Ulangan dari Laxus-Sensei' jadi niat itu di urungkan.

Rrr…. Rrr….

Ya ampun…

**From : Jellal Fernandes **

_Pertanyaanku : Apa itu Ikatan Hidrogen?_

_Pertanyaan Juvia : Siapa penemu sistem periodik yang pertama?_

Natsu… hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

**To : Jellal Fernandes **

_Jawabanmu : Ikatan hidrogen adalah sebuah interaksi tarik-menarik (dipol-dipol) antara atom yang bersifat elektronegatif dengan atom hidrogen yang terikat pada atom lain yang juga bersifat elektronegatif._

_Jawaban Juvia : Dmitri Ivanovich Mendeleev._

Rrr… Rrr….

_Like Boyfriend, Like Girlfriend! (If you get what I mean)_

**From : Jellal Fernandes **

_Sangkyu! Loke-Sensei lagi badmood! Soalnya susah setengah mati!_

Natsu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Biasanya Loke-Sensei adalah guru yang paling baik dalam memberikan soal ulangan. Tapi jika dia sedang ngambek… bersiaplah!

Natsu berjalan tak tahu arah. Sedikit bersyukur dengan guru-guru yang tak menyadarinya tengah berkeliling lorong kelas di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Rrr… Rrr…

_Gosh!_

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Gray bilang kau sedang tidak ada ulangan. Boleh aku datang ke kelasmu? Aku baru saja selesai ulangan Biologi._

Ah! Akhirnya dia mendapat teman sesame nasib!

**To :** **Lucy Heartfilia**

_Biar aku yang datang ke kelasmu, Luce! _

Senyum kembali terlukis di wajah Natsu. Entah sejak kapan, setiap mendengar atau membaca kata 'Lucy', sesaat dadanya terasa hangat seperti baru saja meminum teh panas.

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Baiklah, kalau begitu temui aku di atap sekolah!_

Tanpa ragu Natsu membalas pesan Lucy.

**To :** **Lucy Heartfilia**

_Aye!_

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Natsu segera melesat ke arah perpustakaan (ingat perpustakaan itu dekat dengan tangga menuju ke atap sekolah!). Dia menaiki tangga sempit itu dengan langkah ringan, tidak saat pagi tadi.

Natsu membuka pintu yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah, di sana Lucy tengah berdiri menatap cakrawala yang bertahtakan awan-awan lembut yang mungkin, jika kita bisa memakannya, akan lebih lembut dari _marshmallow_.

"Yo Luce!" Sapa Natsu membuat Lucy tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Natsu!" Lucy berlari kecil ke arahnya. Natsu tak bisa untuk tidak memberikan _grins_ terbaiknya kepada gadis _blonde_ ini.

"Kau sedang apa , Luce? Melihat langit sendirian begitu," Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Hanya kagum aku bisa melihat langit secantik ini dari atap sekolah!" Jawab Lucy ceria sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hati Natsu turut senang melihat sahabatnya gembira.

"Ohya! Kau mau teh hangat, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy sambil berjalan menjauhi Natsu menuju ke tempat yang teduh dan dapat menyenderkan punggungmu ke dinding.

Atau lebih tepat, tempat yang di tempati Lucy adalah tempat biasa yang di pakai Natsu saat dia datang di pagi hari.

"Kau dapat dari mana teh hangat, Luce?" Natsu mengikuti Lucy menuju ke tempat favoritnya.

"Aku beli di kantin! Tiba-tiba ingin minum teh saja," Jawab Lucy. Tangannya sibuk menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil khusus untuk minum teh. Natsu duduk di sebelah Lucy dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Silakan Natsu," Lucy menyodorkan gelas yang telah terisi teh itu.

"Terima kasih," Natsu menyeruput tehnya. Hangat.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas satu jam lagi," Tutur Lucy.

"Sama," Jawab Natsu singkat.

Hening. Masing-masing individu ini tidak berusaha membuat topik baru. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

"Hoaamm…. " Lucy menguap, membuat Natsu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku tidur larut. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan chapter terbaruku!" Mata cokelat Lucy berbinar. Natsu terkekeh kecil melihatnya, jika sudah membicarakan soal menulis, mata Lucy akan berbinar senang seperti tadi.

Sruuk!

Kepala Lucy terjatuh pelan ke bahu kanan Natsu. Tubuh Natsu menengang sesaat. Bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Aku ngantuk sekali… " Gumam Lucy, "Jika kau mau tambah, ambil saja sesukamu, Natsu… aku… ingin tidur sebentar… "

Setelahnya Lucy tak lagi bicara apa-apa, karena dia telah di antarkan ke negeri mimpi yang penuh warna.

Natsu tertegun melihat Lucy yang tertidur di bahunya. Wajah damainya membentuk senyuman manis, sepertinya dia tengah bermimpi indah.

Natsu tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan indah ini. Dia letakkan gelas tehnya yang sudah habis. Di posisikan tubuhnya untuk lebih nyaman, tangan kirinya mendorong pelan sisi kanan kepala Lucy agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

Tanpa ragu, Natsu melepas kaca mata. Senyum lembutnya terus terbingkai di wajahnya yang, kali ini, tanpa kaca mata yang menutupi.

"Mimpi yang indah, Luce… "

Sungguh. Natsu sangat berharap bisa menghentikan waktu untuk memotret momen manis ini.

-000XXX000-

Tanpa kita ketahui, di saat jam menunjuk ke angka 11.29, seorang pemuda tengah berada di sebuah restoran, pemuda itu bisa di pastikan masih seorang siswa, yang harusnya kini berada di sekolah.

Nyatanya… pemuda itu malah duduk-duduk santai di kursi empuk restoran mahal itu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tengah memeluknya manja.

"Sting-kun~" Panggil gadis itu manja. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ bernama Sting itu menoleh ke arah gadis cantik itu yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya sayang?" Sting mendekati wajah gadis itu dan memberikannya ciuman singkat. Gadis itu terkikik senang.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana~?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada manis yang di buat-buat. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

"Soal itu… kita lihat nanti," Jawab Sting menyeringai. Gadis cantik itu terkikik senang dan mencium pipi kanan Sting.

"Aku akan membetulkan _make-up_ sebentar, tunggu di sini ya, sayang~" Gadis itu bangun dari kursinya dan mengedip jahil.

Sting terkekeh sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya. Tujuan utamanya pagi tadi memang ingin pergi sekolah, tapi begitu mata elangnya itu menangkap seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menunggu bus untuk pergi ke sekolah… _well forget about school!_

Lumayan juga, dia mendapat _mainan_ baru setelah _mainan_ lama dia buang kemarin.

Rrrr…. Rrrr….

Panggilan masuk. Sting berdecak kesal dan mengambil ponsel yang Nerada di dalam kantung celananya.

"Halo?"

"_Sting-san. Aku sudah menumukan siapa orang yang membentakmu kemarin dari telepon Hearftilia-san!"_

Mata Sting membesar sesaat, "Benarkah? Siapa orang brengsek itu?!"

"_Natsu Dragneel,"_

Mata Sting semakin melebar mendengar nama yang di sebutkan.

"Hoo… begitu! Baiklah! kerja bagus!" Sting mematikan ponselnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sting mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari kantung belakang celananya dan melemparkan beberapa lebar uang di atas meja.

Sting keluar dari meja dan melangkah keluar restoran.

"Sting-kun!"

Sting menoleh malas saat gadis yang tadi bersamanya mendatanginya dan langsung merangkul lengannya.

"Sting-kun~ kau mana kemana?"

"Tinggalkan aku!" Gertak Sting sambil melepas paksa rangkulan tangan gadis itu.

"Sti-Sting-kun! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Maaf saja! Aku tak ada lagi urusan denganmu! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihat wajah jelekmu!" Sting berjalan keluar restoran itu. Langsung berlari menuju moilnya.

Sting membanting keras pintu mobilnya. Menghidupkan mobilnya dan langsung memlesat meninggalkan restoran itu.

Mata biru Sting berkilat marah,

"Kau akan membayarnya, Dragneel!"

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

Wah! Wah! Sting! Lu bener" play boy cap kuda!

Sting : lah! Kan elu yg nyuruh gua berpean kayak gitu! |:

Nana : Iyaya... karena itu gua pingin tonyok elu!

Sting : -"

Nana rasa... bagian akhirnya rada" gaje...

Sting : Udah sebulan nggak nulis sih! Makanya yg rajin update tuh!

Nana : JANGAN CERAMAHIN GUA! PIKIRIN AJA NASIB LU ENTAR!

Sting : *pundung, takut ngeliat Nana marah*

Akhrnya pergi juga deh tuh bocah... okedah! Bales review dulu~

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX** : Daddy! XDD Natsu emang yg keren sedunia! Hihihi! Pastinya dong! :p Aih~ Arigatou Daddy! Nana coba update lebih cepat! Thx for the review!

**AN Narra** : Jangan sampe meleleh Narra-san! Nanti Nana minta Gray yg membetulkan! :v eh? Yang bener Fairy Tail... -a Fairy Tale beda lagi artinya... Nonton aja! Habis itu pasti jatuh cinta sama Natsu!#promosi Hai! Thx for the review!

**Akiko Nagato** : Aki-chan! *boleh aku panggil begitu?* Ah! Biasa aja kok! Hai! ini udah ada lanjutannya! Pasti! Thx for the review!

** .bs** : Arigatou! T.T Nana usahakan.. Thx for the review!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : He? He? He? Review Hana-san kan Nana bales di chappy 4? #Panik!Panik!Panik! Huweeee... jangan nangis! T0T Nana ikutan nangis nih! Okedeh! Desember! :D waduh! Jangan galau lagi! -_- Boleh! *ngasih pemukul baseball ke Hana-san* Sting : Oi! Ah! Oke! Nana usahakan! Haiii! Thx for the review!

**lavender bhity-chan** : Arigatou! XD Hiks... maaf Nana nggak bisa update cepet.. T.T Hueee!Jangan teriak"! Nanti suara Lave-san ilang! Thx for the review!

**Lacie Helra-Chan** : La-chaaaan! :D Whoa! Whoa! Sabar La-chan... sayangnya belum! Nana mau menunda kematiannya! #emang bisa?!Bisa dong! Wkwkwkwkwk! Nana udah pesen batu nisa kok! Tolong datang ke pemakamannya ya La-chan !:D Salam buat Lennymu! Sting : Wuah! Rambutnya kuning! Nana : rambut lu juga kuning... Thx for the review!

**a first letter** : Hai! Thx for the review!

**otakugirl321** : hihihi! Cuma neesan yg menyadarinya! XD Iya! Kayaknya lebih enak liat Juvia yg kalem kayak gini! ;) oke! Lagi dalam proses! Thx for the review!

**Guest** : Hiks... Nana usahakan update cepet! T.T Thx for the review!

**Rin Fullbuster** : Arigatou! Hiks... hiks... ampuni Nana... *ngambil kotak tisu yg udah di siapin Sting* Nana merasa bersalah sudah update lama... T0T Hontouni Arigatou! Nana akan berjuang lebih keras! Thx for the review!

**Kaoro Dragneel** : Haiiiiiiii! Arigatou! Nana sayang Kaoro-san! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**HikaruHitachiin** : Arigatou! Hai! Nana nggak akan mau lagi dapet nilai jelek! :D Arigatou atas nasehatnya! . Thx for the review!

**santika widya** : hai! Nana usahakan update lebih cepat! Hihi! Nanti kita akan tau! xD Hai! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Erza Dragneel** : Douita! ;) Nana seneng Erza-chan seneng! *peluk balik Erza-chan* hihi! itu games Nana sama temen satu eskul Nana! xD Jadi copas aja deh! #dasar! Nana bingung sih! Mau bikin games yg gampang, tapi menarik! Ya udah pake aja! xD Hihi! sabar ya! Masih agak lama! #mungkin? Hai! Aye sir! Thx for the review!

**Resya Valentine** : Nana nggak bisa.. #gomen! Thx for the review!

**NicolePrude11** : Arigatou! hehe! Nggak juga kok! pelan" Tapi pasti kita baka; tau siapa sih Natsu ini! xD Hai! Sama"! Thx for the review!

**Ayane75** : Nana nggak ngehajar Stinky kk! Adegan itu Nana simpan utk terakhir! #evil smirked identitas Natsu masih agak lama Nana bongkar! Thx for the review!

**Wirna** : Aye! Nana usahakan update lebih cepat! Arigatou ne! Thx for the review!

**Mushi kara-chan** : Aye sir! :DD EH? belum kok! Tenang aja Mushi-san! Wokeh! Tapi masih Nana tahan bentar NaLunya! xDD Thx for the review!

**stillewolfie** : Wolfie-san! xD hihi! Gimana yaaa... Nana masih pingin bermain-main dulu nih! :| Nanti Stinky akan keluar dgn sendirinya! Kita emang sehati, Wolfie-san! #high five perlu Nana ngiket Stinky buat mempermudah penyiksaan Wolfie-san? Stinky : Nana jaaaaaat! Hihi! Nana juga nggak tau kenapa Nana hobi bikin beginian! Nanti kapan" Nana sama Natsu ah~~ Yah... kalo soal itu... hore! #sorak akhirnya typo berkurang! hihih! Thx for the review!

**Ryuuzaki-san** : Hihi! Nggak papa! :D hehe! Maaf ya! Nana masih merasa belum pas buat ngebongkar identitas Natsu! thx for the review!

**Vin'DieseL No Giza** : Hai?

**nshawol566** : Bella-neeeeee! hihi! AA Natsu marah! #kabur hmmm... ngomonginnya di PM aja deh! XD hiks... hiks.. maafkan kohaimu ini Bella-nee... Nana juga pengen update cepet... T,T tapi daku rupanya tidak bisa mewujudkannya.. Sting : Na! Lu pake bahasa apa tuh? -_-" Aye sir! Thx the review!

**siriuslight** : Nana jawab sekaligus aja ya! :D hehe! Arigatou! Nana setuju! Kebanyakan cerita NaLu itu Lucy baik hati bak putri raja, tapi Nana baca fic tentang Lucy yg jahat, Nana nggak suka! Aye! Sebenarnya, Natsu di cap 'nerd' dengan alasan utama karena bajunya itu Sirius-san! hihi! GrUvia pairing no.2 favorit Nana! XDD hihi! Arigatou! Hoho! Hampir benar! Belum ada yg tahu rahasia terbesat Nana utk fic ini :v #selamat! Natsu ketua kelompok fotrografi! Thx for the review!

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan** : Hihi! memang panjang banget.. -_- I'm sorry... I can't have fast update... #deep bowed But. I'll try that! Thx for the review!

**Aden L kazt** : Arigatou! Nana usahakan cepet update! Thx for the review!

**matsumoto s4m4** : Nana nggak bisa... tapi Nana usahain! Thx for the review!

**Karyuu no tekken** : Hihi! Nanti kita lihat siapa Natsu itu! Thx for the review!

** .7** : Hai! Thx for the review!

**Makoto Kyouko** : Hai! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**lavender sapphires chan :** Konbawa Lavender-san!:) Boleh! ^^ Kalo gitu... Lavender-san! oh! Nana tahu! XD Hihi! Arigatou! Nana seneng! Punya tambahan temen satu iman (?) dalam mennyiksa Stinky! xD hehe! bagus deh.. Nana sama Stinky selalu berantem! Hai! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Guest** : Hai! Nana usahakan! ^^ Thx for the review!

**justweirdo** : Nana juga nggak tau... :/ Nanti juga kita semua akan tau! ^o^ hihi! Nana juga! Sabar ya! Thx for the review!

**Ren** : hmmm... Nana juga belum pasti kapan mau membongkar identitas Natsu Ren-san... Aye! Arigatou! XDD Thx for the review!

**Keiko Haruno** : Hmmmm... kita liat aja nanti ya? Thx for the review!

**refaa** : Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Bagas** : Maaf Nana terlambat.. T.T Thx for the review!

**reff** : Hai! Thx for the review!

Done! Nana tahu apa yang mungkin di pikirin minna, "Ini fic udah berapa bulan nggak diupdate?!", "Apaan sih author ini?! nggak bertanggung jawab!"

Nana tahu ini fic udah lumutan, bahkan mungkin jika kita cek di miskroskop, akan kita lihat beberapa protista, bakteri, jamur, atau mungkin virus?! #bawaan biologi

Untuk itu minna, jika selanjutnya Nana updatenya lebih telat dari yg sekarang, Nana minta maaf. Nana tahu sebagai author harusnya Nana lebih bertanggung jawab. Tapi Nana juga punya tanggung jawab yg nggak bisa di tinggalin!

Jadi Nana minta maaf nee... minna! *deep bow*

Mungkin... Nana akan update cepet

Mungkin... Nana akan update lebih lama...

Mungkin... Nana juga bisa berakhir hiatus!

Tapi yg terakhir itu semoga nggak jadi! Nana usahakan untuk yg pertama! :)

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena update lama, Nana akan menge-post fanfic one-shot NaLu!

Udah jadi setengah! Tinggal di kit lagi kok! :D

Nana sungguh berterima kasih untuk semua yg mendukung Nana! Nana sampe nangis baca review kalian semua... T.T

Sting : Sekarang aja lu udah nagis Na!

Nana : Diem lo! Dasar kepala jagung!

Sting : What! Kepala jagung?! o.O

Nana : Udah sana pergi!

Akhir kata...

Mind to keep the review?

Matta nee~~


End file.
